The Love of Flames and Foxes
by ImmortalOfMine
Summary: Hiei and Kurama meet up with 2 girls.So much happens that they don't know what to do or how to cope.What is gonna happen between them all?P.S.There is no main plot.RAted for language & some happenings.
1. The Meeting

Lizzie:Okay,I get bored with my other fics and make new ones!It's just me!This is something my friend and I like to RP.I ALWAYS END UP BEING THE FREAKING GUYS!!!!!I'M-......*counts on fingers*1....2....3....4.....5....6.....7.....And a talking scarecrow that's a guy......So that would be a total of EIGHT FREAKING GUYS I HAVE TO BE!!!  
  
Hiei:@_@;; Calm down!How much Coke did you have at dinner?  
  
Lizzie:*calm*I had 1 and a half.  
  
Summary-This has no main point.It's just something that my friend and I came up with.But it is always fun to RP so I thought it might make a good fanfic.It follows no character in particular.And some of these scenes/scenarios I have taken from the RPs my friend and I have had.Trust me,they will be the non-weird ones.  
  
Setting-A random forest in Nigenkai(Human World).  
  
Info-Lena((LEE-na)) is a reincarntaion of the Kitsune Youkai(Fox Demon) Sakuya.((Sha-cuu-ya))She looks kinda like the Olsen twins.Sakuya on the other hand has white hair & blue eyes.Sakuya and Youko are GF and BF.They met hundreds of years ago.(If you go onto yuyuhakusho.com,you see that Hiei has no age really and that Youko is about 300 years old.)In this one,Lizzie and Hiei are going to be 15.Lizzie goes to Kurama's school.Lizzie and Lena are best of friends.Lena is also Genkai's younger sister.MUCH MUCH younger sister.Lena is 15.Lena is adopted.This is before the YYH gang meets the Double L's.Oh!And Lizzie has golden blonde hair with blood red ends and blue-green eyes that change color depending on what color outfit she's wearing.((not Lizzie from 'Fire Demon in Love' series!!!))  
  
Disclaimer-I've said it before,I'll say it again:I DON'T OWN YYH!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
with Lizzie and Lena.......  
  
Lizzie was sitting at the base of a tree reading her green Biology notebook.They were into the reproductive system.((YUCK!!!))Lena was sitting on a branch above her,sneeking peeks into the notebook whenever it was open wide enough.She suddenly fell off the branch while screaming 'EEWWW!!!'.Lizzie looked over at her friend.  
  
"Are you alright?Why did you scream?"She watched as Lena's hands twitched.  
  
"Eww!!!Why are you reading that?!"  
  
"Maybe because I'm in Biology!The study of living beings!We have to study the reproductive system!It's not like we have to experience it or anything."She closed her notebook,put it in her bag,then drew out a new one.This one was blue."I'll study literature instead.Taht way if you take a peek,you won't know what it's talking about.We're reading classics.You know,Hans Christan Anderson,Shakespere,J.R.R.Tolkein!"Lena blinked dumbly and looked at the now open notebook.  
  
"Why does that page have Suiichi Minamino written all over it?Do you have a crush on him?!You do,don't you?!"She grinned evilly,even though she had no clue who Suiichi Minamino was.  
  
"NO!!He's the lead male in our play.He's in Drama,too.We're doing 'The Little Mermaid'.He's the prince,I'm Ariel."She flipped the page and began reading her notes on 'Hamlet'.Lena leaned on the base of the tree.  
  
"Sure......What language are you taking?I mean,you have to take a foreign language,right?"She closed her eyes and awaited the answer.  
  
"I'm taking Spanish.I wanted to take Italian,but Genkai said I would be better off taking Spanish.Spoken more widely."Lizzie flipped the page in her notebook,which started the Spanish section.The Gang happened to be walking by just then.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?"Lena got an evil grin on her face."Why don't we start talking to those guys in Spanish?I doubt they'd understand a word we say!"((This part coming up,yeah.....It's from our RPs.....HER IDEA!!))  
  
"What?"Lizzie got a mischevious glint in her eyes."Ok."The Gang came up to them,Kurama smiling kindly,Yusuke and Kuwabara grinning sheepishly,and Hiei glaring.Yusuke and Kuwabara began arguing over who got which hot girl."Hola!"  
  
"Jola!"Lena smiled,but Lizzie sweatdropped.In Spanish,H's are silent and J's are pronounced like H's.You don't have to tell me it's confusing.......  
  
"Que?......"Lizzie blinked then looked back at the 4 guys."Como estas?"Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confusedly at the Double L's,then to Kurama.He thought for a moment.  
  
"They're speaking in Spanish.I know a bit,but not much.The first girl said 'Hello.'......I'm not sure what the other said.The first one also asked 'How are you?'.....Er....."He thought for a minute."Bien,gracias......Er.....Y tu?"This meant-'Good,thanks.And you?'Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Asi asi.Mi amiga es fea,y ella es stupida!"((So so.My friend is ugly,and she is stupid!))She grinned and dodged a hit from Lena,after Lena figured out what all that meant.Kurama blinked,dumb-founded.  
  
"Er.....Comprejenday Japanese?"((Do you understand Japanese?))He smiled hopefully.Lizzie and Lena exchanged glances.Lena looked back at Kurama.  
  
"No......."She crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
Lizzie smiled."No......"She also crossed her fingers.  
  
Yusuke growled."DO YOU KNOW ANY LANGUAGE BESIDES SPANISH?!"Both girls grinned,but Lizzie had had enough.  
  
"Yes.We know Japanese.We were just having some fun.Her idea."She pointed at Lena."My name is Lizzie,by the way."  
  
"Lena here!"  
  
"Kuwabara.The worst punk of Sarayashiki."  
  
"Yusuke.What Kuwabara said.AND YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE!!"He pretended to aim his Spirit Gun at them.Lizzie's eye twitch nervously.  
  
"Uhhh.....Lena,I think I hear your sister calling you.We better go!"She pulled Lena up and ran off.Kuwabara pouted.  
  
"I wanted their phone numbers!!"Kurama and Hiei rolled their eyes.  
  
"Come.We are supposed to be going to Genkai's.I wish to see Yukina."Hiei continued on his way to Genkai's.The otehrs followed,Yusuke and Kuwabara re-indulging in their battle of who got which 'hot chick'.  
  
________________________  
  
At Genkai's temple.............  
  
Lizzie and Lena were sitting on the porch.Both were laughing like crazy from their little prank.Lizzie took a deep breath as Genkai walked out.She raised an eyebrow at her sister and her sister's friend.Both grinned up at her.  
  
"Dare I ask what the pair of you have done now?"She stood in the doorway while the girls let out their last fit of giggles."Don't tell me you decided to blow up your school,Lizzie."  
  
"We didn't!However,I still think it sounds like fun!"Lizzie smiled reassuringly."We just confused 4 guys by talking in alot of Spanish.Now,if memory serves,Lena and I are supposed to help you train some 2 dimwits into pro battlers."Genkai nodded."Then,Lena,we best get into our training uniforms."She dragged Lena inside,smiled at Yukina,and they quickly changed into their training garments."Lena,you know that red-head we saw in the forest today?"  
  
"Yeah!He seems nice.And kinda cute,at that......"She looked at Lizzie."But.......you didn't want to talk about his ultimate hottness,did you?"  
  
"No,I didn't.He's Suiichi Minamino.He's the boy who's playing 'Prince Charming' in the school play."She picked her sword up off of the table."Normally he's really quiet.I was just wondering if it was normal for someone who's so quiet in school to be so talkative away from it."Lena surpresseed a laugh."What?!"  
  
"You're asking me this?Lizzie,I've seen you at your school before!You're always so quiet and to yourself,I almost think you're a different person!When you're with me,you're always so happy and hyper and out there!You're just like Suiichi Minamino.No duh it's possible!No duh it's normal!"She tied her hair in a ponytail then ran out the door,Lizzie following her.  
  
When they reached the porch,they saw that the Gang was already there.Lizzie hid behind Lena."Not him!"Genkai nodded.  
  
"Yes,the dimwit and his friends.Girls,this is Yusuke Urameshi,my dimwit apprentice;his dimwitted friend,Kazuma Kuwabara;Suiichi Minamino,a reincarnation of the infamous thief Fox Demon,Youko Kurama;and lastly,the dangerous three-eyed demon,Hiei."She pointed to each in turn."Detectives,these girls are my assistants-"  
  
"-ARE NOT,OLD HAG!!"Lena hated being called an 'assistant' of her sister.  
  
"-who are going to help me train you 2."She pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara."That one is my baby sister.She is a reincarnation of the infamous Fox Demon,Sakuya.Her friend is Lizzie.She is a Hanyou((half demon)).Also a reincarnation.Of Youko's step-sister,Cappie/Exalia.X for short."Lizzie blushed at this.  
  
"Eh-heh....?Genkai,how'd you find out that X was Youko's step-sister?"She sweatdropped out of nervousness.Genkai ignored the question.  
  
"However,Lizzie is quite the martial artist.Her techniques and second-guessing her opponents next move are exeptional and can rival yours,Hiei."The faintest hint of a smiled flicked across her face as she watched Hiei shake in anger."Yes,she is quite a good fighter.Unfortunately,I did not recieve the pleasure of training her.No one did."Yusuke blinked dumbly.  
  
"Now hold up!She's as good a fighter as Hiei and was never trained?!How the hell is that possible?!"He and Kuwabara were confused.  
  
"Yes,she never was trained.She taught herself everything she knows about martial arts.And her techniques are remarkable.She will be helping to train you,Dimwit.She would more htan likely kill Kuwabara."She then turned to Hiei."Firstly,she will battle you so as all of you may see her abilities.She will not hold back.So you had better not,either,Hiei.If it's against any 'Code' of yours,then forget it!"She turned around and stood a decent 10 feet from Hiei."Lizzie,begin battle stance.The rest of you had better come back here unless you want to have half as many body parts as you do now."At this,everyone other than Lizzie and Hiei ran over behind Genkai.  
  
"Why do I have to fight him?It's not fair.....Don't I get any say in this?"Lizzie heaved a sigh and faced Hiei."Well,may as well get it over with....."She bowed,stood and drew her sword."Ready,Hiei?"  
  
"Hn.To face a pathetic Hanyou as you?I was ready before I could walk!"He,too,drew his sword.Genkai called for them to begin.  
  
Lizzie jumped up into the air,dodging an attack by Hiei.He then spun with his sword outstretched to attack her from behind.But she was gone!He tightened his grip and looked around for her.No where.She had apparently vanished.He didn't relax his grip at all.He tried to find her by sensing her spirit energy.No luck.'She must be able to teleport.She teleportred away out of fright.'Just then,she jumped out of a tree,knocked his sword out of his hand,locked his arms with her left arm,and put her sword to his throat.He looked at her shocked,but she looked merely bored.  
  
"Victor.....Lizzie!"Genkai called."Release and regard."Lizzie released Hiei,sheathed her sword,and bowed to him.  
  
"Good battle."She stood and smiled.Hiei picked up his sword and sheathed it.He inclined his head to her and a purple flush creeped up his neck.  
  
"Hn.'Good battle?'Of course it was good for you.You won.That's the only time a battle is 'good'."He let a low 'Hn.' escape his lips,then bared his teeth at her like an angry dog.  
  
"What?"Lizzie slowly backed away."I'm just being friendly!"She touched Hiei's shoulder tenderly."Are you mad at me for winning?"She had an awkward twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Hn.You beat me in less than 2 minutes and you wonder if I am mad?"He turned on her in rage."Of course not!How could I ever be mad at someone for defeating me in sword to sword combat in less than 2 minutes?!?!?!Ecspecially if it was a girl!!!!And a puny Hanyou girl at that!!"He yanked her hand off of his shoulder and threw her on the ground by her hand.There was a CRACK! and Lizzie was clutching her arm.  
  
"Lizzie!"Lena ran over to her and pulled her into a sitting position."Lizzie,are you alright?Let me see your arm."Kuwabara and Yusuke ran over and got Hiei in an arm-lock and Kurama ran over to help Lizzie.Lizzie clutched her arm and began moaning slightly in pain.  
  
"I'm fine......I-......Er.....I just think I pulled a muscle."She showed her arm to Lena and Kurama."See?Fine!Perfectly A.O.K."Yusuke and Kuwabara let go of Hiei,for he had calmed down.He went over to Lizzie and sat next to her,taking her injured left arm in his hands."......Ow.....Hi,Hiei......"She tried to pull her arm out of his hands,but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Lizzie,don't move it."He began rubbing her arm very slowly and gently,letting some of his aura out to flow towards her arm.He massaged it softly and lovingly."Kurama,do you have any bandages for a cast?"Kurama nodded and took out some bandages.Hiei took them."Thank you."He felt her arm."Your arm is broken."He set her bones and bandaged her arm.Lizzie just watched him in wonder.No more than a minute ago,he had been furious with her.Lena watched to.  
  
"What are you doing,Hiei?I thought you couldn't stand her.I mean-!Ow!Lizzie!"Lizzie had hit her on the head."What was that for?!?!"  
  
"Lena,I know what you were going to say and you're wrong!"She continued watching Hiei bandage her arm.  
  
"No,Lena is correct......It is my fault your arm is injured.I am sorry."He tied off the bandage and helped her up."Can you forgive me?"He looked into her aqua eyes and she nodded slowly,keeping her gaze locked with his.They stood their for a minute.Lena and Kurama watched them for a minute,then grabbed their respective friend,and pulled them away from each other.Lizzie blinked and pulled away from Lena.  
  
"Sorry.......He just caught me off guard there......"She rubbed her arm gently,went over to Genkai's porch,and sat on the top step.Genkai came upto her and sat next to her.  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't fight Yusuke.There is great chance you might injure your arm further."She placed her hands on Lizzie arm and healed it.  
  
"Thanks,but why does it still hurt?"  
  
"Because you aren't quite normal,considering X......."She smiled gently.Lizzie laid her head on her knees.She hummed a song softly under her breath.Hiei began singing it.  
  
"We pillage,we plunder,we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho..... We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho..... Yo Ho,Yo Ho.....A pirate's life for me."He sat down on a tree stump and rested his head in his hands.Lizzie then sung,but Hiei stopped.  
  
"We extort,we pilfer,we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho...... Maraud and embezzle and even hijack. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho...... Yo Ho,Yo Ho.....A pirate's life for me. Yo Ho,Yo Ho......A pirate's life for me."She lifted her head to look at Hiei.He joined in the singing.  
  
"We kindle and char,inflame and ignite. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho..... We burn up the city,we're really a fright. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho..... Yo Ho,Yo Ho......A pirate's life for me. We're rascals,scoundrels,villans and knaves. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho...... We're devils and black sheep,really bad eggs...... Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho..... Yo Ho,Yo Ho.....A pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads. Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho..... Aye.....But we're loved by our mommies and dads...... Drink up me hearties,Yo Ho..... Yo Ho,Yo Ho....A pirate's life for me......Yo Ho,Yo Ho.....A pirate's life for me......A pirate's life for me....."They looked at each other,smiled and stood.Lena then remembered something.  
  
"Lizzie!The movie's gonna start soon!Let's go!I wanna get there early so we can get seats by some hotties!I do hope you didn't lie to me again?!"She smiled at Lizzie.  
  
"Okay!And I didn't lie!The nerds will be at the new robot movie.We're going to the new action-horror movie,'Stranded?!'.It's about these 2 people who get stranded on a planet in an alternate universe.The planet is almost like a mirror-image of earth,except for the fact of its inhabitants.Anyway,let's go so we get some good seats."((Don't think that's a real movie.I just made it up!))She grinned and turned around to face Genkai."G'bye,Genkai!"((Rhyme!))She and Lena ran down the stairs and out of the temple grounds before Genkai could say a word.Hiei watched them go.He could have sworn he had heard one of them say 'Farwell,Hiei'.But,was he hearing things?  
  
_______________________  
  
at the theater..........  
  
Lizzie and Lena were standing in line,waiting to buy tickets.They both were eager to get into the movie,for very different reasons,though.Lena wanted to get inside so that she could see all the cute guys.Lizzie wanted to get in to see the movie.They got their tickets,went inside,and were instantly swarmed with guys' calls for them to sit with one of 'em.One called,"Hey!Red-tips!C'mere!Sit with me!We can get cozy in the kissing scenes!"  
  
Another called,"Hey!Blondie!C'mon!Let me see your body!"  
  
Then,there was a call by a familiar voice from the top row."Lizzie!Lena!Up here!"When they looked to see who it was,they saw Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama,and a black blob which they recognized as Hiei."C'mon!"Lizzie poked Lena in the side and spoke to her a bit louder than necessary.  
  
"Lena!Look!It's our 'boy friends'!"She winked and Lena caught on.  
  
"Yeah!Let's hurry to them so they won't be lonely!"They hurried off to the top row and smiled when they reached them."Thanks for the shout out,Yusuke."She sat between Kurama and Hiei.Lizzie hesitated,then sat next to Hiei.He smiled and gave her his scarf,for is was quite cold in the theater.She blushed and smiled.Kuwabara grinned.  
  
"Looks like the midget bastard has a new friend!"He watched Hiei blush as he looked at Lizzie."Hey,URameshi!Sit down the movie's starting!"Yusuke did so and all their eyes became glued to the screen.Lena leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder and smiled.Kurama smiled too.Lizzie was sitting straight in her chair,her hand on the arm rest.  
  
At one point,the man in the movie got devoured by a bizarre creature.So the girl was left all alone on an alien planet.Lizzie and Lena began trembling,Lena was scared but Lizzie was cold and kinda disgusted.Kurama slipped his arm around Lena's neck.Hiei let out some of his aura to warm Lizzie.Both girls smiled,as did the boys.At the end of the movie,all 6 of them stood and stretched out.The moive was about 3 1/2 hours.It was late now.And dark.Yusuke looked up at the sky when they got outside.  
  
"Damn it's dark......One or 2 of us should take Lizzie and Lena home.How about you 2?"He looked at Hiei and Kurama.Kurama nodded.Hiei looked at Lizzie out of the corner of his eye and smiled."I'll take that as a 'yes',Hiei.Well then,go on!"He and Kuwabara turned around and headed back to their houses.Kurama,Hiei,Lena,and Lizzie headed back to Genkai's.Lizzie and Lena were talking animatedly about the movie.  
  
"Hey,Lena!I saw you and Kurama gettin' cozy over there!"Lizzie grinned as she watched Lena blush.  
  
"Were not!But I saw you and Hiei holding hands during the sad scenes!"This was actually true.Lizzie and Hiei had held hands for about 30 seconds.Both Hiei and Lizzie blushed.  
  
"Lena!It was sad that the guy died!"Lizzie turned beet red."Baka!"  
  
"Lizzie,we were holding hands and there is no way around that factor."Hiei walked up next to Lizzie and smiled at her."I am sorry for holding your hand.I had not meant to."Lizzie smiled,saying she didn't care.She then turned to Kurama.  
  
"Wait a minute!You're a reincarnation of Youko,right?"She watched as Kurama nodded."That's why Cappie's been screaming in my mind forever!Because she can sense that Youko's here!"Lena blikned.  
  
"I still don't get why she has 2 name's........"  
  
"Because her name is Capplin Exalia.Nicknames are Cappie and X.We call her Cappie when she's calm and we call her X when she's angry."They had reached the temple by now."Thanks for walking us back......very thoughtful of you......G'night,Kurama."She gave him a small hug then turned to Hiei.Lena got her chance to sas goodnight to Kurama.She,too,hugged him,but she didn't let go as soon.  
  
"Goodnight,Kurama.Maybe we'll see each other again sometime soon."SHe let go of him and went up to the door,not caring to say goodnight to Hiei.Lizzie and Hiei were just staring at each other for a minute.Lizzie broke the silence.  
  
"Thanks again for bringing us home.......It was really sweet of you......"She blushed."Fair winds and light laughter until we meet again."She planted a quick kiss on his cheek,then ran inside with Lena,leaving Hiei standing there very perplexed.  
  
"Well,Hiei.....Seems you do have a new friend!"Kurama laughed as he watched the half-Koorime blush from embarrassment."Let's go.C'mon.You can stay at my place tonight.Okasaan((Mother)) is out."The 2 headed off to Kurama's,Hiei still curious as to Lizzie's sudden gesture of kindness.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
next day,at the temple.............  
  
Lena and Lizzie were sitting under a large tree,talking and smiling.It was Saturday.They were studying for a test Genkai was going to give them.It turned from studying into a game.Lena stood up and pretended to hold a microphone."Okay.We're back from our commercial break!It's Lizzie in the lead,26 to 24!"Lizzie smirked.  
  
"Lena!I'm in lead,38 to 12!And the test is this afternoon!You have to study!!"  
  
"Okay!It's 38,12 to you.Your question."She picked up a note card from a pile on the ground."Who is the strongest psycic((sp?)) master in all of the 4 worlds?Not multiple choice."  
  
"Normally,I'd say either you or Sakuya!But Genkai's notes said she is,so I'd best go with the answer to the test!Genkai is!"She smiled and leaned on the base of the tree.Lena sighed and nodded."Easy!"She made a mark on the score board,saying she had just scored 2 more points.  
  
"Okay!Ask me one!"Lena sat down and Lizzie drew a card.  
  
"Okay,super easy!If you miss this,I sware!You'll be even dumber than Yusuke and Kuwabara!"SHe grinned,as did Lena."What happens when you use the attack Genkai is famous for?"Lena's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"That's easy?Umm.....Uhh......You shoot a blast of Spirit Energy from your finger?"  
  
"No!Your cells return the state they were when your strength was at its peak!I sware!You ARE dumber than Yusuke and Kuwabara."She yawned and stretched."Let's call it a day and give up studying.You've only gotten six questions right."  
  
"Yeah!And you've gotten 20 right!Wait....That's all the ones I've asked you....."Lena sighed."Oh well.....Maybe we'll get to see Kurama and the guys again.That'd be fun!"She grabbed a book from a pile next to Lizzie"Hmm......'Our Resolutions'......Wonder what this is."  
  
"Let's open it and see."Lizzie watched as Lena opened it."Yusuke's New Year's Resolutions......Kuwabara's....."She flipped the page."Kurama's and Hiei's!Let's read them!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"They smirked and read them."Ooooo!!What they most missed while during the Dark Tournament!Let's see,Yusuke missed skipping detention.Kuwabara missed his kitten.Kurama missed his human mother.Hiei missed......"She snapped the book shut."Nevermind!How about we don't read them!"  
  
"Lena!C'mon!What was it?"Lizzie tried to pry the book from Lena's hands.  
  
"Certain crimes......."A hand appeared on Lizzie's shoulder."Hey."Lizzie and Lena jumped at the new voice and turned to see who it was.It was Hiei.They both relaxed slightly,Lizzie more than Lena.Hiei sat next to Lizzie."Good to see you again."Lena stood and grinned.  
  
"I'll leave you 2 alone!"She grinned again.  
  
"What?What am I supposed to do?!"Lizzie protested Lena's grin.Lena smiled.  
  
"Oh you know!Don't you learn anything in biology anymore?"She laughed at Lizzie's blank look."Just look around!The birds,the bees,the flowers and trees!"  
  
"I am NOT that kind of girl,Lena!"She lunged at Lena,but was held down by Hiei."Huh.......?"  
  
"I don't know what she means,but she can leave if she wants."He put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder.Lena grinned and darted off.Lizzie blushed and drew another card from the pile and read it.  
  
"Let's see.......What is wisdom?It's the using of knowledge for God's glory."She drew another card."What is the str-"  
  
"Lizzie......Don't try to avoid it."He took the card from her hand.  
  
"A-avoid what?I-I'm not avoiding an-anything!"She pulled away from Hiei's hand by standing.Staring at the sky,she began muttering the questions to the test she was to take soon.  
  
"Lizzie......"Hiei stood and went over to her.He gave her a hug from behind and laid his head on her shoulder."You know the others think we are in love.I'm trying to decide if we are.Maybe you could help me find out?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"By letting me kiss you.Just once.To see if it feels right."He turned her around and smiled."Please.This is the only way for me to know."  
  
"Uhh......Mmm-hmm....."She leaned up and he leaned down.Their lips met in a kiss.Both smiled through the kiss and held the other for a moment.They drew apart quickly."Obviously not,eh?"Hiei nodded,blushing.They heard a cuckle.A combo of a cackle and a chuckle.They turned to see who it was.  
  
"Keh!I never imagined I would be seeing this!"Genkai walked out of the bushes near them."Did you?"She was aparently talking to no one,but a high-pitched,bubbly voice answered.  
  
"Nope!"Botan stepped out next to Genkai."Awww!!Hiei is in love!"  
  
Hiei growled at this and his hand inched to his sword.Lizzie grabbed it and took his sword out of the sheath,holding it in her hands.She slipped it in her belt."What,Lizzie?"  
  
"Leave her alone.We were testing,remember?"She picked up hers and Lena's notecards,grinning at Botan and Genkai."Hiei and I couldn't decide if we were in love or not,so we decided to give it a test."  
  
"Test,proof negative."Hiei grabbed his sword back from Lizzie,growled,and left.Genkai smirked.  
  
"I am not so sure that he believes his own results to that test."She shook her head and turned around."Let's go,Botan.Lizzie needs to study."  
  
______________________  
  
With Lena.......  
  
Lena was sitting on a bench outside Meiou((sp?)) High.A hand reached out and touched her on the shoulder.An exploding sensation spread from that point to everywhere in her body."Hello.And what are you doing here?"She turned to see Kurama.  
  
"Hey!I was just coming here.No reason really."She grinned as another boy came up behind Kurama.He was much smaller."Anyway,what are you doing here,Kurama?"The new boy spoke to Kurama.  
  
"Who's Kurama?Is that a nickname of yours?"He smiled at the redhead.Kurama smiled back at him,though it was forced.  
  
"In a way,yes.That is what Lena calls me."He turned to Lena while pointing at the boy."Lena,this is my step-brother Shuiichi.Shuiichi,this is my friend Lena.Lena,I would appreciate if you didn't use my nicknames around my family."Shuiichi looked at Kurama.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"He smirked while watching Kurama blush."She is,isn't she,Suuichi?!"Lena took this oppritunity to talk.  
  
"Shuiichi,would you be a dear and let me and your step-brother talk alone?You know,grown-up talk?"She spoke to him as though he were a baby.  
  
"I'm 12!I know what 'grown-up' talk is!You 2 just wanna kiss!"He grinned and turned to Kurama."See you at home,Suuichi!"He left still grinning.Kurama sat down next to Lena.Lena leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder and yawned.  
  
"Why so tired,Lena?Up late?"  
  
"Yeah.....Genkai's giving me and Lizzie a test today,so we were up late last night.Studying.Why are you in your school uniform?"  
  
Kurama looked down at himself and saw he was in the Meiou High uniform."Oh!I was showing Shuiichi around the Junior High.He's going to switch there next year.It is manditory for students to wear their uniform whenever on school grounds."He began stroking Lena's head.They sat there a few minutes,thinking.Lena looked at him and smiled.  
  
Kurama's head turned to face Lena.He slowly moved his head closer to Lena's.Her head inched closer to his too."You don't think Shuiichi was right about us,do you?"Kurama smiled.  
  
"Maybe.There's one way to find out."He placed his lips on hers.She looked him in the eyes until his eyes closed.She then closed her eyes,too.Kurama quickly drew away from her."Well,er......"He looked at Lena.  
  
"I'd say that's a maybe......Leaning more on the 'be' than 'may'......"She smiled,and a voice spoke behind her.It was mocking.  
  
"Well,well,well.Seems we have a couple!"Lizzie rested her arms on the back of the bench."Hey guys!"Lena blushed,but laughed when she saw Hiei come behind Lizzie."What?Why are you laughing and pointing over my should-......Oh!There's someone behind me!"She turned her head and saw Hiei."Uhh.....?Hiei?"Kurama grinned.  
  
"Well,well,well.Hiei!And you are here because-.....?Well,nevermind.Pleasant surprise seeing you out and about!Is this your-......?"He raised his eyebrows and looked at Hiei.Hiei looked at Lizzie,then back at Kurama and nodded over to a tree a few feet away.He and Kurama went over there and began talking very deeply.Lena looked at Lizzie and grinned.  
  
"Did you figure it out?"She drew back when she saw the look on Lizzie's face.She was about to cry."Well,sit down and let's talk about it."Lizzie sat next to Lena on the bench and laid her head on Lena's shoulder.  
  
"Hiei seems mad at me again.That's twice in 2 days!He hates me!"She closed her eyes and sighed."We tested to see if we were in love.Test proof-negative.Genkai and Botan saw us and made fun of us for the sake of it.Hiei got mad at them and when I told him to calm down,he growled at me!"She let her tears flow onto Lena's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay,Lizzie.There's nothing we can do to change his mind.Or,is there......?"She looked over at Hiei."Why don't we just start making him love you?"Lizzie blinked dumbly.  
  
"Explanation?"  
  
"Simple!We make him jealous of you.We just need to find someone who will willingly be your fake boyfriend.Hiei will become jealous and start hitting on you!"She smiled widely.  
  
"Oh.....But,I only love Hiei."  
  
"So you admitt it!"  
  
"Uhhh.....?"Lizzie blushed furiously and watched as Kurama and Hiei came back,Hiei also blushing."Hey,guys.I'd better be going......."She stood to leave,but Hiei grabbed her arm.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie&Lena:What?!We're just-......Just.....  
  
Yusuke:Being yourselves?  
  
Lena:Yeah!  
  
Lizzie:Yup!......HEY!!!  
  
Genkai:Send all thoughts.  
  
Lena:Genkai isn't in a talkie mood..... 


	2. The Tragedy

Lizzie:YO YO!!!  
  
Lena:I thought I was supposed to be the idiot......  
  
Genkai:You are......  
  
Hiei:Hey,Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie:*blush*Nuh-uh,Hiei!You don't get to write this one!This one is all Mine!THe whole story is!Oh,and thank you,carla for correcting my horrid Spanish!I knew it didn't sound right!  
  
Lena:L-Y-L-A-S,Lizzie!  
  
Kurama:You were supposed to say that at the end.......  
  
Lena:Ooops......  
  
Lizzie:Oh yeah!And Lena just goes to another school from Lizzie and Kurama.But,she skips alot!And I messed up on the last thing.Lena looks like Michelle Branch!I was thinking of one of the other RP characters that looked like the Olsens.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
the peoples..........((Lizzie's POV))  
  
Hiei stared at me intently.He put his arms around me and I felt his head on mine.I blushed furiously and put my arms,hesitantly,around his neck.He leaned back slightly and then looked me straight in the eyes."Lizzie,I lied earlier.I really really like you.I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you."He leaned down and kissed my cheek.I blushed so bad that it's not even funny.He left without another word.  
  
"Oh my Gods!Lizzie!It won't be hard.We just need to find a guy to be your fake boyfriend for a short while.I bet Yusuke will be!Or Kuwabara!"Lena grinned at me.HEr eyes were flashing eagerly.I'm sure mine were wide.Kurama placed a hand on Lena's shoulder and laughed.  
  
"Lena,why don't we just wait for Hiei to tell her.He already told me that he loves you,Lizzie."He grinned at me and touched my cheek.I watched Lena laugh at me,though she tried to be quiet."Lena,stop laughing.Hiei is shy about it is all.He just doesn't want to get hurt or hurt Lizzie."Lena laughed.  
  
"I still think that we should go with my idea just in case!"Yusuke came up behind her.I pointed over her shoulder and she looked around."Yusuke!!Hi!How ya doin'?Still single?"At this,Yusuke laughed,Kurama elbowed her,and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah,but I can't be yours,unfortunately.'Cause I can't take a brother's girl."He grinned at Kurama and we all laughed."Okay,so obviously,you don't want me,huh,Lena?"She shook her head,still laughing."Well whose then?"She pointed at me."Oooo!!All right!The really real hottie!"I could feel myself shaking at this.  
  
"It's pretend,Yusuke!Lena wants me to have a fake boyfriend so we can make a guy I like jealous.That way,she figures that he will want me more since he can't have me.It is all Lena's idea.You don't have to!"I really wasn't gonna like it if he said he would do it.......  
  
"Sure!I'll do it!It's as close as I can get to being her boyfriend.Who's the lucky guy?"He rolled his eyes.I bit my lip."Oh....Oh....Of course,why am I asking?It's Hiei....I understand.But,I'll help you out."He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.We both smiled.I saw Hiei behind Kurama in a tree.He was crying,his tear gems hitting the ground and making a dent in the dirt.I pulled away from Yusuke and ran towards him.  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree he was in and grabbed hold of me.We just stood there,holding each other.He grabbed my hand and held me tighter.He kissed my head then disappeared.I could have sworn I heard him say 'I love you.',but I didn't know.Lena came behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder.We stood there in silence until we heard a very familiar voice."Time's up.Time for your test."We looked up and saw Genkai.We glared at her and she looked taken aback."Oh no.What happened?"  
  
I shook my head and jumped up into the tree above me.I laid down on my back and closed my eyes.Lena answered for me."It's Lizzie.She's in love and she nor the guy she likes really knows how to deal with it.I know exactly how to deal with it though.All she has to do is tell him because we know the guy likes her,courtesy of Kurama."I yawned and nodded from the tree.  
  
Genkai looked at me and her eyes held tears,I saw when I looked at her."Oh Gods!Genkai!Don't get all emotional.I don't want a wappy moment!I just am too embarrassed to tell him!"  
  
Lena rolled her eyes."It's waffy!Not Wappy!But,tell him next time we see him.I'll even tell him.But I thought,you didn't believe in love at first sight....."  
  
"Thought you didn't either,Mrs. Minamino!"We both laughed."I don't.....But I do love Hiei....."I jumped down from the tree and looked at Lena."Ready for the test?It's time......."Genkai nodded and we headed off to take the test.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
3 hours later.......((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie and Lena came out of the temple looking very disturbed.Neither were sure of any of the questions on the test.They both exchanged glances and grinned."We are SO toast.That test was wicked hard!"They laughed,and Hiei,Kurama,and Yusuke came towards them.Kurama took Lena's hand and Yusuke took Lizzie's.Both girls blushed."Hey!"Yusuke kissed Lizzie's cheek and whispered in her ear 'Tell him,Lizzie.'.He went into the temple to talk to Genkai.  
  
Hiei came towards Lizzie and grabbed her hand.He smiled at her."Here.This is for you."He handed her one of his tear gems from earlier.It was solid black except for a red shape in the center.The red shape was the actual tear.Hiei had put it on a chain so she could wear it."I saw you looking at them earlier.You seemed to like them,so I thought I'd make one into a necklace for you."He put it around her neck and kissed her cheek."Damned life......"He muttered it to himself.Lizzie smiled.  
  
She touched his cheek so he would look at her."I......I......"She leaned up and kissed him."Love you."She blushed like mad.So did Hiei."I really do.I'm so sorry.Lena thought it would be a good idea to make you jealous of me.I didn't know what to do so I panicked and agreed to it.Please.......Kurama said......Said you did but......."She sobbed into his shoulder and held onto his neck.Hiei looked thunder-stricken,staring at Lizzie.Lena grinned and nodded.  
  
"She loves you,Hiei.She really does.Kurama said that you loved her so we thought it would be easy to get you to be jealous."Lena laughed and laid her head on Kurama's shoulder.Hiei placed his arms around Lizzie and laid his head on hers.  
  
Lizzie looked up at him and nodded.The two of them smiled and their heads drew closer together.Hiei picked her up and spun her around,kissing her lightly.Lena and Kurama laughed while watching them.Then Yusuke and Genkai came back outside,smiling.Genkai looked at Hiei and Lizzie.They had seen the kiss."The dimwit has asked if all of you could have a Christamas party here,frankly I don't see why not.So you all had best be here in a week to celebrate."With that,she went inside.It was December 17th.  
  
Yusuke grinned."Let's help decorate before then."He looked at Lizzie."I take it you told him.......Glad ya did.You looked so sad earlier."He went off towards the arcade.Hiei and Lizzie looked at each other and grinned.Lena and Kurama smiled.  
  
"Lizzie,remind me to tell Mr. Diggs that I'm quitting the play."Kurama smiled as Lizzie's mouth dropped open."I won't be able to do that last scene.No matter how hard I try,I won't be able to do it anymore."He was referring to the wedding scene at the end.Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"You are the best Prince Eric!It doesn't matter!It's a play.It will only be a stage kiss!"Her eyes were pleading,while Hiei's eyes were wide.'Kiss?!Kiss my Lizzie?!No......'He shook his head and held Lizzie closer to him.Lena laughed.She hadn't really thought a whole lot about the play they were in.'Lizzie and Kurama?!Kiss?!Oh now that is something I have got to see!!!!!'Lizzie took Kurama's hand."It's fake.So what?You have to do it!Rehearsal is tomorrow and the play is in 14 days!How are we going to get a new Prince Eric by then?"  
  
"Simple,use the alternate.He already knows all the lines."Kurama placed a comforting hand on Hiei's shoulder."Don't worry."Lizzie thrust her arms around Kurama."No,Lizzie!I can't do it!"  
  
"Kurama,I would rather you kiss me than Jack!He's so perverted!"Hiei looked at Kurama and nodded.  
  
/'Yes,Hiei?You wanted to say something?'/  
  
/'I am for whatever Lizzie wants and obviously she wants you to do it.so you may as well do it.'/  
  
/'On 1 condition.You must come to the rehearsal or the play.'/  
  
/'Fine.....I will come.'/  
  
Lena looked from one guy to the other,grabbed Lizzie's arm,and dragged her off into the forest.The two of them sat down under a tall oak tree.Neither said anything,but they were thinking the same thing,'Were they going to be caught under mistletoe?'Lizzie laughed and laid back against the tree."Lena,we're going to get caught,aren't we?"  
  
Lena laughed too."Do you not remember last year?Genkai put mistletoe under every doorway,even the closets,bathrooms,and pantry!And it was your fault!!!"They both grinned.  
  
"He was a study-buddy!!Genkai just wouldn't listen!!"  
  
Lena rolled her eyes."A study-buddy who wanted to sleep with you?"Both laughed."Anyway,yes I am sure we will,but to Hell with it.We have guys that we really like for once!I mean,I have a guy I really like and you have a guy that you see as a guy rather than friend.I know this sounds really perverted,but I want him to kiss me again.He is sooo hot and sooo nice!You're so lucky you get to kiss him so often while practicing for your play!Lucky,lucky,lucky!!!"She was running all her words and sentences together.((That is what she really does!))  
  
Lizzie stared at her listening and understanding every single word she said."Well,Bernie was a bit of a pervert.And yeah,screw being scared,and the mistletoe.Every year you say you've found the perfect guy,but I really think you've found the right one this time.Kurama's your type.And Hiei's the first guy I've really seen as a guy since that one from first grade.It doesn't sound perverted that you want him to kiss you again.I want Hiei to kiss me agian.He's good at it!"Both girls laughed."And Kurama and I have never kissed.Mr. Diggs said no kissing till rehearsal."Note-Lizzie responded in the order that Lena spoke.  
  
The 2 guys came up behind them.Hiei took Lizzie's hand and kissed her cheek.The boys said at the same time,"We heard you!"Kurama grabbed Lena's hand and gave her a small kiss on her lips.Hiei blushed and followed Kurama's example.He didn't break away as soon though.Kurama laughed at his attempt to be affectionate.All 4 stood and went to the center of the forest.Lena grinned and began to speak.  
  
"Hey!Maybe the 4 of us could double one night!It could be really fun.We could like go to a movie or something."  
  
Kurama grinned."Yes,that's a wonderful idea.But maybe a visit to a botannical garden."  
  
Lizzie smiled and leaned on Hiei,who had given her an awkward look."What Lena means by 'double' is 'Double Date'.Basically,it's a date but 2 couples go on it."  
  
Hiei smiled gently and kissed Lizzie's head."That sounds interesting.Though,I believe a training session would be better."Lena and Kurama grinned,but Lizzie smiled.  
  
Lena rolled her eyes."How is fighting romantic?!"  
  
Lizzie knew that was coming and had thought of a counter."I think it sounds positively wonderful!Training will be a nice end to a day."She reached up and kissed Hiei's cheek."I'd love to train with you."  
  
Hiei blushed and looked away."If you would rather do something else,that is great as well."Lena jumped in quickly,for Lizzie had a desperate look on her face.  
  
"How about we go to the beach tomorrow?We can just hang out or swim or whatever!"She side-glanced Lizzie.  
  
/'Thank you so much,Lena!!I don't know what I would have said.'/  
  
/'No problem,Lizzie.You're like my sister.But,why did you look so desperate?'/  
  
/'Well,you know why I didn't answer......I didn't want to tell him that.I didn't want to lie either.So I just kept quiet.'/  
  
/'And......?'/  
  
/'It was the thing that stopped me.I couldn't do it.'/  
  
/'Oh!So it was the Istalri?'/  
  
/'Yes.I hate the Istalri......I want to tell Hiei about it.But I can't.That's part of the Istalri.'/  
  
/'Well,what if I told him?Would that do anything?'Cause if not,than I would gladly tell him for you!'/  
  
/'There's nothing in the rules about that.So I guess it's okay.......'/  
  
/'Oh yeah!!Who's tha girl?!Who's tha girl?!'/  
  
Lena whispered in Kurama's ear then turned to Hiei."Yo,there's something I need to tell you.It's important."Hiei looked at Lizzie,who nodded,then followed Lena deeper into the forest.Kurama smiled at Lizzie and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Would you be able to tell me about it?"  
  
"Sorry,no....."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
With Hiei & Lena.........  
  
Hiei and Lena sat down on the edge of a lake,or more Lena sat on a stump and Hiei leaned against a tree.Hiei was anxious to hear this news that Kurama and Lizzie couldn't hear.Lena sighed and looked at him."Hiei,this is about Lizzie."At the mention of her name,Hiei's ears turned red and he looked up at her."It's why she didn't answer when you said if she would rather go somewhere else,it was okay.You see,when she was young,a curse was placed on her.This curse made it impossible for her to make descisions((sp?)) in a relationship.If she did the guy she likes would be harmed,possibly killed."Lena smiled gently at him."But she isn't allowed to tell anyone that she could possibly like that.Hence the fact I know."  
  
Hiei looked at the ground,forcing back tears.Lizzie had a curse on her?Poor girl......"Is there anything else I should know?I mean so I don't do anything wrong?"  
  
Lena grinned."Yeah.Don't try to make her do something she doesn't want to."He opened his mouth to say something."Such as,if she is attacked and you try to protect her she will not move.She will protect you and stay where she is,defending herself.If you tell her to run away and hide,she won't."Lena grinned and watched Hiei quiver from his fear of doing something wrong."Go on and cry.It's okay."Hiei nodded and let a few tear gems fall from his eyes.Both started at the sound a twig cracking.  
  
Hiei growled."Show yourself!"Kurama and Lizzie fell into the clearing next to the lake,Kurama on top of Lizzie."Oh my gods!"Hiei ran over to Lizzie and picked her up."Are you alright?"He smiled gently at her.  
  
Lizzie smiled and sat down at Hiei's feet."I'm fine.I really am.Just a bit tired from last night."She leaned back on his legs,closing her eyes.Hiei sat next to her and leaned her onto his chest.She yawned and fell asleep.Hiei looked at her uncertainly.He didn't quite know what to do.Kurama and Lena both laughed at him.  
  
Lena looked down at Lizzie and smiled."You know,I've always felt bad about not having my parents.But Lizzie must feel twice as bad.Her parents didn't want her.They abandoned her."A small,lavender haired girl came up behind Lena.She couldn't have been more than 3 years old.She had magnificent grey eyes and dark,freckled skin.She went over to Lena and smiled.  
  
"Hey,Ms. Lena Person!Hey,Mr. Tuuichi!"She couldn't pronounce her S's very well yet.She went over to Kurama,who picked her up and smiled.The little girl then looked down at Hiei and the sleeping Lizzie."Who are you?And why is LiLi sleeping on you?"Hiei stared at her uncertainly.  
  
Kurama rescued him."Lavender,this is Hiei.Can you say 'Hiei'?"  
  
"Hehe?"  
  
"Right!Hehe is LiLi's friend.She really likes him and she's really sleepy.She had to stay up all last night and study."He put the girl next to Hiei."Why don't you introduce yourself to Hehe?"  
  
She smiled."Hewwo,Hehe!My name ish Lavender!I'm LiLi's shister."Hiei looked at her then looked at Lizzie.  
  
"You don't look much like Lizzie....."Lavender looked at Hiei weirdly.  
  
"Who's Lissie?I don't know who Lissie is....."  
  
Kurama laughed."He means LiLi.We call her Lizzie."He picked Lavender up again."Time for you to go to bed as well.Let's take you back to Genkie's for a nap."He went off to Genkai's temple,followed by a reluctant Lena.Kurama gave Hiei a mockingly knowing look before leaving.  
  
Hiei looked back down at Lizzie.He had a feeling that Kurama's look had some signifigance.'Well......It doesn't matter.I'll just take her to Genkai's as well.But what about that Lavender child?'He stood and picked Lizzie up.She stirred and looked at Hiei,sleepily."Hello Love......"She smiled at him,but Hiei blushed furiously.He still wasn't used to being in love.He really was not used to loving names."Oh!Sorry Hiei!I didn't mean to.I really am sorry,but......You can put me down now."Hiei smiled and held her tighter.  
  
"Let us go to Genkai's."He headed off the Genkai's temple,carrying her close.Both were silent the for a while,until they felt a wave of energy.It almost felt frantic.They then heard a loud scream.Exchanging worried glances,Hiei ran faster while clutching Lizzie closely.As soon as they got to the temple,they were greeted by sad faces and tears.Hiei let Lizzie slide out of his arms."What is wrong?What has happened?"Yukina grabbed onto him and sobbed into his shirt.Hiei put his arms gently around her.Yusuke came over to him,looking grim.Lizzie noticed Lena was crying in the corner.  
  
She went over to her friend and put her arms around her."What happened,Lena?"She lifted Lena's head with her finger.  
  
Lena took a rattling breath and managed a single word."Kurama......"She put her arms around Lizzie and cried.  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei,then cast his eyes to the ground."Kurama was......Attacked."Hiei looked at him in shock."He is badly injured.Yukina has healed him,but he might not live.He's-......."Yusuke choked on a wave of tears.  
  
Kuwabara took over from there."Hiei,Kurama's in a coma.Yukina,nor Genkai,really think he's got any chance of living."He touched Yukina's shoulder gently.She turned around and looked at Kuwabara.She grabbed hold of him and cried into his chest."It's okay,Yukina.Kurama has the strongest will to live.He won't leave us."He then looked over at Lena."She hasn't taken it too well.Lena must really love him......"He looked over at Hiei."I hope she's alright."He kissed Yukina on the head ever so gently.  
  
Hiei looked at the room he sensed the fox's energy radiating from.He gave Kuwabara a quizzical look,asking if he could go in.Kuwabara nodded in answer and gestured over to Lizzie,tellin Hiei to take her with him.Hiei went to Lizzie,touched her shoulder and nodded toward the room Kurama was in.She patted Lena,stood,and the 2 of them went into Kurama's room.  
  
Kurama was laying on the bed,his chest and arms bandaged.His bandages were almost solid red,indicating that he had bled heavily.His hair was matted and burnt.It also was quite a bit shorter.It came only to the tops of his shoulders.It had obviously been burnt off.His chest was rising and lowering slowly.His breath was raspy and filled the room.He looked to be in much pain.On his face,slashed over his right eye was a thin,bleeding slit.It had apparently been cleaned earlier.It was an easy guess many ribs had been broken.His left arm stuck out at an awkard angle.Hiei put his arm around Lizzie.He had sensed her heart skip a beat.Both turned to leave."No.Do not go......"They stopped and looked back at Kurama.His left eye was open and bleary.It was full of tears."Please,don't go......"  
  
Lizzie raced to his bedside and placed a gentle,motherly hand on Kurama's bruised cheek."Kurama.Oh,Kurama!You are alright."She smiled down at him.Hiei came and sat next to Lizzie.  
  
"Kitsune.We were all afraid you wouldn't live."  
  
Kurama frowned."Dont'...Er....Get your hopes up.Just because I'm awake doesn't mean I will live."He looked to Lizzie."Where is Lena?Is-"He covered his mouth,coughing.A red liquid seeped out from between his fingers.He saw Lizzie looking at him suspiciously,so he hid his hand quickly."Is she alright?"He smiled,painfully,at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie did not return it."You are coughing blood.You should be worrying about yourself."She carressed his cheek."To answer your question-Lena is alright.Physically,anyway.She was not harmed.You protected her,but she is very upset.I want you to go back to sleep.Rest is what you need."She kissed his cheek gently."Don't leave us.I've lost my parents and Master Medamuro.I don't want to lose you."She left back to the main room,crying and leaving Hiei and Kurama to themselves.Hiei laughed at her.  
  
Kurama smiled."What is so funny,Hiei?"He touched Hiei's hand,suddenly feeling better.There was an almost loving shine in the look Hiei gave him.'Why does this feel so right?I feel like it is right to be here with Hiei.'He yawned and Hiei laughed."What is funny?"  
  
Hiei sighed."Nothing.I just thought about what may have happened to you.Lena did not say."  
  
Kurama took a deep breath."It was Kuronue.He and his sickle.I never liked the thing."He took a deep,rattling breath,closed his eyes and laid back.He didn't finish his sentence,nor let out his breath.Hiei's eyes got wide and he suddenly realized 2 things.First,Kurama may had taken his last breath.Second,Kurama was closer to him than virtually everyone.Even closer than Yukina.He really,REALLY cared for Kurama.More than he cared for any other friend.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:I know,Cliffy!  
  
Lena(Or Frizzie):Ya gotta love 'em!  
  
Hiei&Kurama:What is your plot?!  
  
Lizzie:No,this isn't Yaoi.Nor is it Shounen-ai.The HieixKurama moment in this chapter has a meaning.I think I'll be able to hint about it in the next chapter.Not sure.  
  
Lena:Now can I say it?  
  
Kurama:No.....Not yet.....  
  
Yusuke:Hey,Lizzie!You fergot the dissy-thing.  
  
Lizzie:Arigato,Yusuke!I do not own YYH.I don't own the word Istalri,either.I just like it.YYH is property of some Japanese guy.Istalri is the property of Christopher Paolini.I don't know if I spelled the word or his name write!I left my book at school!  
  
Everyone:*silence*..............*an hour later*...................  
  
Lena:Now?  
  
Everyone else:YES!!NOW!!!  
  
Lena:L-Y-L-A-S,Lizzie!!!!  
  
Lizzie:THANK YOU!!!!! 


	3. Lena Has a Tramatic Day

Lena:This'll be fun!  
  
Lizzie:*listening to Tatu*WE'll run away to everything simple......  
  
Kurama&Hiei:--'  
  
Yusuke:Before you forget,do the dissy.....  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own much in my fics.I don't own YYH or the word Istalri.If I even use that word this time.....But it'll end up a big part in the story!  
  
Lizzie:I also had to make Kurama get hurt.It was mandatory.And I am sorry if I make random people say random lines from random songs.I'm listening to my new CD.  
  
Kurma:This will be torture......  
  
Lizzie&Lena:YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN A COMA!!!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the main room.........((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie sat down next to Lena,with Lavender in her lap.Lena looked up at her,asking if he was okay."He's okay now Lena.He's just woken up."Lena smiled and looked up in thought."Uh-oh.......Lena's actually thinking again!Duck and cover!"Lizzie threw a pillow over her head.  
  
Lena laughed."Lizzie!"She looked at the door to Kurama's room.It had just opened.Hiei came out,looking very solemn.He left without looking at anyone or anything.Both of the blondes exchanged worried glances."Oh no!"They raced into Kurama's room,forgetting to put Lavender down,and saw that Kurama was out like a light again."Kurama?"Lena walked over to his bedside and placed a tender hand on his arm."Lizzie,do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes were a misty blue.They were full of tears."I don't know,Lena.I really don't know."She sat next to Lena and placed a sisterly hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lavender looked at Kurama."What happened to Mr. Tuuichi?"She saw the slit on his face and her eyes got wide."Kuronue!Kuronue!He's back!He did it!"Lizzie and Lena both looked at her like she was crazy."Kuronue........Brother......I reamember you........."She looked at Lizzie."LiLi,I know you're not my real sister.I'm a reincar-.....reincarnation.Of Kagi......"She looked at Kurama."I know Kuronue and Kurama were friends."She yawned and fell asleep in Lizzie lap.  
  
Lizzie looked at her twisted little sister.Lena leaned over Kurama and kissed his cheek.Both girls left to the main room,Lizzie carrying her little sister.Yukina looked at them eagerly.Both cast their eyes down.Lizzie laid LAvender on the couch and went to the widow.Her eyes were wide."Guys!It's snowing!"Everyone raced to the window and looked out.Sure enough,the first snow of the season was falling.Koenma and Hiei were both out in the snow exchanging insults and flying snowballs.Koenma came running inside,covered in snow and fearing Hiei would get violent.He had come to check on Kurama.He looked at Lizzie.  
  
His eyes widening,he spoke."You are the one Hiei was yelling about,aren't you?"At the bewildered looks on everyone's faces he continued."Hiei was yelling at me.He said 'Lizzie's in there crying because of Kurama!You had better figure out what the hell is wrong with him!If you make my Lizzie cry anymore,I sware you'll lose your neck!'Then he pelted me with more snowballs and ran off,crying."He sighed."Hiei has never acted like that before.Nor has he ever called a girl his......."He looked at Lizzie evilly."You're Hiei's girlfriend,aren't you?!"  
  
Lizzie blushed and looked at the ground.She knew that if she admitted to it,she would never hear the end of it.During the summers,she usually helped Botan out at Spirit World so she knew Koenma and he knew her.Koenma looked at her then noticed Lena.He immediately realized she must be Kurama's girlfriend,for she smelled softly of roses.He smiled at her then looked at Kurama's room,just as Lizzie,Yusuke,and Kuwabara had.They had all sensed a large drop in his Life Energy.Lena then looked to Koenma."How could Kurama use that whip?I thought only demon could use weapons like that."  
  
Everyone except Lizzie stared at Lena.Lizzie looked at Koenma too."He uses a whip?"She and Lena both thought the same thing,and asked it aloud."Is Kurama a demon?!"Koenma nodded.  
  
Kuwabara spoke."Yeah.Kurama's a reincarnation of Youko,the fox demon.REally scary in that form."He laughed nervously.Lizzie yawned,went into a closet,came out with a video camera,and went outside turning it on.Lena ran out after her.  
  
She looked at her friend awkwardly."What the hell you doing?"  
  
Lizzie laughed."I'm going to video the first snowfall of the season!That way Kurama and Lavender can see it."She let her eyes wander over to where she saw some black snow.She ran over to see what it was,videoing it along the way."Of course!Hiei's tear gems."She laughed and turned the camera toward Lena."Say 'Soy mucha fea!' Lena!"  
  
Lena grinned."Eres es mucha fea!"She laughed and flashed a peace sign at the camera.Yusuke threw a snow ball at it.Lizzie laughed,wiped the lens off,set the camera in an abandoned owl whole,and ran after Yusuke,throwing snowballs at him.The 2 immersed into a deep snowball fight.Lena,Yukina,and Kuwabara made snowmen and snowangels,at least until Lizzie smacked Lena in the back with a grande sized snowball.Both laughed and Lena joined the snow war.This continued for about an hour.Lizzie then shrank back to the tree where her camera was,still rolling.She smiled into it and picked it up.  
  
"Well,well,well.......Seems you know what to do to make the Kitsune happy."Lizzie swung her camera to look up into the tree.It was Hiei.He smiled and jumped down next to Lizzie,who was still filiming him."Could you stop that?"  
  
She grinned."I could,but I don't want to!Say something to Kurama!"  
  
He blushed,looked at the ground, and mumbled."Stay strong,my fox.......Stay strong......."He went around Lizzie and gave her a slight hug."I am going to check on Kurama."He went inside,followed by Lizzie,who had given her camera to Lena.Hiei didn't speak until they were in the den."Lizzie,are you alright?Why are you following me?"  
  
"I am fine.I love Kurama and want him to be alright.That's all."She went into Kurama's room to find Genkai sobbing in to her hands."Genkai?Are you alright?"She sat next to her.  
  
Genkai started and looked at Lizzie,her eyes red from crying."Lizzie......Kurama.......He's.......Look......"She pointed to Kurama.Lizzie placed a hand on his chest,gently.She didn't feel a heartbeat or his breathing.She gasped.Surely he was not dead.He had to be alive!But he wasn't.Botan came in and looked down at Kurama.  
  
"He will live won't he?"The others looked at her like she was crazy."He's not dead yet.Not that I know of.......He shouldn't die until he's about 82."Lizzie looked over at Kurama.She thought of how happy Lena would be.She jumped up and ran outside.  
  
"Lena!!Lena!Great news!"She ran down the stairs and grabbed onto her taller friend."Kurama isn't dead!He's going to live!Botan said he's not registered to die for a long time!Not until he's at least 82!"SHe smiled and thrust her fist into the air.Lena smiled and looked at the window that looked into Kurama's room."Bad news!"Lena looked down at her slightly shorter friend."He's gonna be in a coma for a while.He will most likely live,but he may not if we aren't careful."She trailed off looking over Lena's shoulder.Lena looked around and heard a weird voice.It was very mocking.  
  
"Hello,puppet."Out of the shadows walked Kuronue."I smell Youko upon you.Have you seen him?"He was transparent and smling gently,carrying his sickle.Lena and Lizzie slowly backed away,Kuronue moving closer.Yusuke came over and looked at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"He stared at Kuronue then saw the necklace he was twirling."Oh!You're the one that Koenma said was coming.Lena,show him where Kurama is,kay?"He went over to Kuwabara and watched Lena lead Kuronue inside.SHe went throught the den,knocked on the door to Kurama's room,and entered after being told so.  
  
Hiei looked up."You are the real Kuronue,aren't you?"He nodded and smiled at Hiei,saying that he could be trusted."I will explain this all to Lizzie."He stood to leave,as Genkai already had left,but he was held back by a voice in the back of his head.'Stay,Hiei.Twice I have trusted someone who looks like him.Both times I have been attacked.'He looked back at the sleeping Kurama."I will stay."  
  
Kuronue nodded in respect and sat next to Kurama's bed.He pulled out a bag of some kind of powder,sprinkled it over th slash on Kurama's right eye and said a strange word."Telonok."Kurama's face began to glow and,when the light faded,the slash was a barely visible scar.He than sprinkled the powder all over Kurama's body."Zeal!"Kurama's whole body began to glow.His wounds were completely healed and his breathing was normal.Lena's eyes widened as she looked at Kurama.  
  
She walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him."Dear,dear Kurama.I hope you are alright."She smiled softly then turned to Kuronue."Thank you so much,sir.Thank you so much!"Kuronue returned the smiled.  
  
"Do not thank me,if you cannot."His eyes twinkled knowingly.At the blank look on Lena's face,he explain."I merely rehealed his wounds and set his bones.I didn't change much else of his condition."He looked at Hiei,who nodded for him to continue."I also am merely a spirit.A ghost,if you will."He stood,placed the necklace next to Kurama,and left with out another word.Lena looked at Hiei and let a slow tear roll down her cheek.Hiei sat next to Lena and put his arms around her.Kurama stirred slightly and looked up at Lena and Hiei.  
  
He touched Lena's arm tenderly.Lena started and looked around at him,whispering 'Kurama.....'.She smiled when she saw him,Hiei and Kurama did also."Hello,my love."He yawned then grimaced.Lena looked at him worriedly."It's alright Lena.I am fine.I promise you,I won't leave you,Lena.Nor you,Hiei."He added when he saw Hiei looking at him the same way as earlier that evening.Hiei blushed and got up to leave."Hiei......Stay here,please?"Hiei leaned against the wall and stared at the pair of them.Kurama smiled at his red cheeks."Why are you blushing?"He sat up,to the displeasure of Lena.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder."Kurama,lay down.You need to rest."Kurama looked at Lena and smiled."What?"He leaned toward her and kissed her lips for a split second.She blushed."Why did you do that?"  
  
"If am to die soon,I want one of my last memories to be the feel of your lips on mine."He smiled gently.A strong energy swept into the room.Kurama looked at the window.It had just opened out of its own will.He looked to where Hiei had been and no longer was."Hiei.......Why did you leave?"He sighed then looked back at Lena."I love you,Lena.You do know that,right?"He laid back down and smiled at her,knowing something private.  
  
Lena smiled."I know.I love you too."Kurama smiled and closed his eyes.Lena sighed and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face."You'll have to cut your hair.I liked it long."She went outside with everyone else.Genkai came up to her and looked at her,asking what his condition was."He's fine.He just fell alseep."Lena went outside and saw Lizzie and Hiei close together.......Too close......."Lizzie!"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
from when Lena went inside...............  
  
Lizzie sat down at the base of a tree,turning her camera off.She was so glad that Kurama was going to live."Lena will be so happy."She yawned and looked up at the sky."Familia......What the hell is that?Is it someone who looks like us?Is it someone who acts like us?Is it someone who walks or talks like us?!.......Or is it just someone who's always there for you.......?I wish I knew!In the dictionary,it's defined as parents and their children;a group of people connected by blood or marriage and common ancestry.But that's not my family......."She sighed as Yukina came over.  
  
Yukina sat down next to Lizzie."I heard what you said."Lizzie blushed."I think a family is someone who's there for you whenever you need them and when you don't."She smiled gently.Her eyes were sparkling.Both girls laughed.Yukina went over to Kuwabara and the pair went inside,along with Yusuke.Lizzie stayed under the tree and saw Kuronue leave.She smiled at him,he returned it then disappeared.  
  
Lizzie felt a hand on her shoulder.A sword went to her throat and the hand went to cover her mouth.Lizzie didn't move,she knew better than to struggle.A voice whispered in her ear."Come with me and no one will get hurt."She took a slow breath and her right arm erupted in white flames.Who ever had a grip on her let go and Lizzie stood.She turned around and,seeing a ball of energy coming towards her,flung her right arm in front of her face.She flew backward into something,but she wasn't quite sure of what it was.Her leg cracked.Whoever she had been forced into laid her on the ground and stepped forward,drawing his sword.It was Hiei.Lizzie sent an energy blast around him and at the shadowy figure that had attacked her.It fled and Hiei ran back to Lizzie,lifting her into his lap.He kissed her head and laid her head on his chest.Lena ran outside.  
  
"Lizzie!"She ran and sat next to Hiei.Lizzie's face and right arm were scathed.Her left leg was sticking out at an odd angle."Lizzie!!"She touched Lizzie's head and let a few tears roll down her cheeks."Oh Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and looked up at her friend."I'm okay."She took a deep breath."He just knocked the wind out of me."She looked at Hiei."How's Kurama?"Hiei looked at her in awe.He was shocked that she could have been attacked but be acting like nothing had happend since she last saw Kurama.  
  
Hiei took her hand in his."He's well.He will live.Kuronue helped him."Lena laughed and Hiei glared at her."What the hell is so funny?"  
  
Lena laughed."Lizzie has always wondered what a family really was.She never really knew her own.She's always asked me what it's like.Now she can know.You are like her family.You care about her and put her ahead of you.That's what family is all about."She laughed again,as did Lizzie."What's funny Lizzie?"  
  
"Because you are my sister!You are like my sister,I mean.You've always been there for me."She yawned and fell asleep.  
  
Lena laughed as Hiei blushed."She really loves you.You do know that?"Hiei nodded and picked Lizzie up,going inside.Lena followed them and sat down on the couch next to Lavender,who was still sleeping."Lavender is a bizarre girl."She laughed.Hiei sat down in a dark corner of the room,Lizzie sleeping in his lap.He looked at Lavender and smiled.She looked nothing like Lizzie,but she was adorable."Ya know what?No one ever told you why Lavender is an almost exact opposite of Lizzie,did they?"Hiei shook his head.Lena smiled."Lavender is adopted.Lizzie was adopted once when she was 6,but her foster family re-abandoned her.So as soon as Lizzie was old enough she didn't have to stay in the orphanage,she adopted LAvender but has always called her a sister."  
  
Hiei smiled and looked down at Lizzie.His mind was wandering to fantasies of his and Lizzie's future relationship.He leaned against the wall behind him and sighed.It had been a tramatic day.Kurama and Lizzie both attacked.He looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting.The colors were being painted onto the sky.Lizzie rolled over in Hiei lap so that she was facing his chest.Hiei blushed and placed a soft kiss on her lips,but didn't pull away.Lizzie woke and saw Hiei's face so close.'He's kissing me?!When did he do that?!'Hiei noticed her eyes were open and immediately pulled back,his cheeks turning as red as his eyes.  
  
Lizzie stood and went over to the window."I just love winter susets.They are so beautiful."She sighed and noticed that Hiei was staring at her."Hey,do you think it would be alright if I went into Kurama's room?I want to see him,to see if he's alright......"She looked over at Lena,who nodded.  
  
"I'll come with you.To make sure that you don't use to much energy.But first let's clean your cuts."She pointed to Lizzie's bleeding arm.Lizzie looked down at it in confusion.She hadn't noticed it was bleeding."Looks like you still haven't found the secret."Lizzie and Lena laughed then went into the kitchen to clean Lizzie's injuries.Lena went to the sink to wet a cloth and Lizzie sat on the counter next to the sink,as she always did in the kitchen."Hiei was eyeing you."  
  
Lizzie blushed."Why I went to the window and watched the sunset.I didn't want to see him eyeing me.It felt a little odd."She held her right arm out to Lena so she could clean it.Lizzie wasn't very good at cleaning her own injuries very well.Last time she tried to,she ended up with a really bad infection."Thanks,Lena.Sorry I got attacked.I know that that didn't make your day any easier.I mean,with Kurama being attacked and all.I didn't want to make your day any harder,it just sorta happened on accident."Lizzie sighed."I really am sorry."Lena looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What the hell are you saying?"She and Lizzie exchanged glances."You couldn't control that.It was an accident that you couldn't stop.At least you're not terribly injured."  
  
Lizzie grinned."It's kinda like Longfellow's poem,'The Day is Dark and Dreary'.Some days must be dark and dreary!"She smiled."You know what would be fun?If we came up with a funky version of 12 Days of Christmas!"  
  
Lena laughed."That was random!But yeah,that'd be cool.We can do it at the Christmas party,so everyone can be a part of it."She finished cleaning Lizzie's arm and started to clean her face,to Lizzie's displeasure."Oh,don't complain!If I don't clean your face it'll never get clean and those cuts'll get an infection."She put down the cloth."Let's go see Kurama."She smiled and the pair of them went into Kurama's room.They found Hiei sitting on the bed next to Kurama,talking very excitedly with him.Both silenced when they saw the girls.  
  
Lizzie went over and sat in Hiei's lap,locking her arms around his neck."Oi,Love."She yawned and Hiei blushed."Oh!I did it again,didn't I?"He nodded and looked away from Kurama,putting his arms around Lizzie's back.  
  
Lena sat on the chair next to the bed."Feeling any better,Kurama?"She brushed some of his hair behind his ear.  
  
He laughed."Yes.Much better."He was sitting up,leaning his back on the wall.There was also a hot cup of tea in his hands.Lena looked at it uncertainly."Hiei brought it in for me.He said it's an old remedy of his,to make pain go away.And I couldn't refuse something to make pain go away."He laughed slightly.He drank the last bit of tea,set the cup on the table,and drew his knees up to his chin.Hiei reached over and touched Kurama's foot.Their gazes met and it looked as though they were sharing an intimate secret.Both blushed and immediately looked away.  
  
Lizzie touched Hiei's cheek."Are you alright?"Hiei looked at her and nodded."Okay......"Lena laughed at them.  
  
She looked at Kurama."You do know that your hair got burnt?"Kurama nodded."You'll have to cut it.I just wish you didn't have to."Kurama nodded.  
  
"At least it will make Okasaan happy.She's been wanting me to cut it for a while now."He yawned and put a hand on Lena's.His eyes wandered over to Lizzie's arm and face,his eyes widening."What happened?Why are you so injured?I mean,when did that happen?!"He looked at Lena."Tell me.Please......."His green eyes were shining with tears.  
  
Lena smiled gently."She's okay.She was attacked a few minutes ago.That's what the energy we felt was.It was one of Lizzie's attacks.It's called Zorro de Fuego Blanco.It means.........Lizzinator,what does that mean again?"  
  
Lizzie laughed."Exactly,Fox of Fire White.Properly,Fox of White Fire.In Spanish,the adjectives go after the noun or pronoun being described."She looked at Kurama."It was nothing."You should have seen what happened to me when I was little.I fell off the jungle gym and broke my arm and busted my chin open."She laughed."Oddly enough,that was the same day Lena and I met.That was WHEN Lena and I met.I fell on top of her."  
  
Kurama looked at her uncertainly,then looked at Hiei.Both were silent and didn't look away.They had to tell someone and if anyone,it should be Lena and Lizzie.They couldn't keep it a secret forever.Kurama looked at Hiei sternly,causing him to sigh."Alright.I will tell them."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:What is it with me and stopping suddenly?  
  
Lena:Me no know!  
  
Kurama:Oh,Kami-sama.......  
  
Lavender:*holding a pink Barbie dress*Hey Hiei!  
  
Hiei:Oh damn it!*runs off*  
  
Lizzie&Lena:That's the end of this chappy!Tune in tomorrow for the next episode of-The Outrageous Adventures of Lena and Lizzie!  
  
Kurama 


	4. Thr Truth Revealed

Lizzie:Okay!I'm back!Are you guys ready to hear Hiei and Kurama's secret?!It comes in soon,if you want......  
  
Lena:Tell me!!!  
  
Lizzie:You already know......  
  
Lena:Oh yeah.....  
  
Kurama:What?!Lena knows but the rest of us don't?!  
  
Hiei:This is an outrage!We should all know what the secret is!!  
  
Genkai:Before she gets killed,Lizzie owns nothing in her fanfictions save her poems,songs,made up people,and made up places.Lizzie does not own Lena either.Her friend does.  
  
Hiei&Kurama:YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!*chase the L's around with sword and whip drawn*  
  
Yusuke:Funny!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
with the couples........((Author's POV))  
  
Hiei sighed."Alright.I'll tell them."He took Lizzie's hand in his and looked her stragiht in the eyes."Kurama and I were-.......We were......."He trailed off uncertainly.Kurama took Lena's hand and looked her in the eyes as well.Hiei continued."We were sent to kill you."Lizzie stood and pulled away from Hiei.She didn't believe him,but she didn't know what else to do."Kurama and I were sent by 4 people to kill you.The four were the the elder Toguro,Sakkyo,and a girl whose name remains unknown.They said if we didn't kill you 2,they would kill Yukina and Kurama's mother."Hiei stood and grabbed Lizzie."That is why we were coming to Genkai's.We were told we could find at least one of you here."He kissed her lips for a moment."But we fell in love and we no longer can bring ourselves to do that."  
  
Lena looked at Kurama."Is this true?"Kurama nodded.Lena laid her head on his chest.Kurama winced at the pain of his wounds being touched.Lena leaned back with an apologetic look on her face."I am so sorry!"He shooked it off and leaned her back on his chest.He pulled out a knife from his sleeve.He put it on the back of her throat,ready to cut her,but didn't.He put the knife back and pulled Lena closer."I love you Kurama!I really do!"She snuggled closer,causing Kurama to wince again.  
  
Lizzie raced outside and sat under a tree.It was all too much for her.Hiei and Kurama?Sent to kill them?She just couldn't believe it."I love him.But he was sent to kill me.This is nonsense!"She yawned and closed her eyes.She felt an unusually warm presence near her and a bee sting her neck.The warmth wrapped around her and rocked her gently,back and forth.She fell asleep,but first she heard the most interesting tune."A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men."She touched the center of the warmth and fell into deep sleep.Hiei kissed her forehead lovingly.  
  
"I really am sorry.I know I can't kill you anymore,but I have to."He took a needle out of her neck.It had a mixture of water and a small amount of cyanide,Not enough to kill her,just enough to knock her out.He took his sword out of its sheath and held it to her throat.He tightened his grip on it and let it slice a thin slit in her neck."Please forgive me."He put the sword up and wrapped Lizzie's neck in a rag to stop the bleeding.He sat there with his arms around her.Kurama,wrapped in a thick blanket,came outside with much help from Lena.He sat down in the once-snow next to Hiei.Hiei's body heat had melted the snow in a circle about a meter in diameter around him.Lena sat in Kurama's lap and saw Lizzie."I almost did.But I stopped.I can't do it."  
  
Lena looked at Kurama."You guys should just kill us.If we live but Yukina and your mother die,we will feel awful!"She let a few tears roll down her cheeks.Kurama draped his arms around her and held her close."Oh Kurama!Kill me now!"  
  
Kurama rubbed her back gently."Lena,I can't.I'm in love with you.How could I possibly kill you?"He looked at Hiei,who was holding Lizzie close to him.He wished he hadn't knocked her out."Hiei,why don't you bring her up to Yukina?She can probably rid her of the cyanide."Hiei nodded and took Lizzie inside.Kurama looked back at Lena."Let's go back inside.It's a bit cold out.Not to mention dark."A shadow moved across the snow and towards them.Kurama held her closer and took the knife out of his sleeve again,ready to defend Lena.The shadow stopped in front of them.It was a young girl with albino hair,sparkling silver eyes,and deep tan skin."I will.Give me time.Leave her be!"  
  
Lena looked at the new girl then back to Kurama.'Who the hell is she?'The new girl looked at the knife and it bent into a knot.She picked it up and threw it aside.Kurama looked at the ground,it was as though they were talking with their actions.The girl looked at Lena and frowned."If she's not gone by tomorrow afternoon,then you can say goodbye to your mother!"She disappeared and Kurama began to cry.Lena put her arms around his neck.Kurama picked her up and took her inside.He found her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.He then went back to the main room to find Hiei and Lizzie curled up together on the large couch.He laughed and touched Hiei's shoulder.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes half way and looked at Kurama,sleepily,his arms still around Lizzie.Kurama laughed and gestured to the door.Hiei nodded,let go of Lizzie,stood,and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.They went out into the backyard and sat on the porch with the blanket wrapped around them.Hiei was leaning his back on Kurama's shoulder,still trying to wake up completely.He turned his head slightly to Kurama."Why did you want to come out here?"  
  
Kurama pondered his answer carefully."We have to kill them.There is no other way.The girl came after you took Lizzie inside.She said if we didn't kill them by tomorrow afternoon,Yukina and my mother will be."He let out a long sigh."What do we do?we should have killed them when we first met them,before we had a chance to fall in love."He looked over at Hiei."What are we going to do?"  
  
Hiei looked at him."We do the one thing we can do.We kill them."He said this defiantly,as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.Kurama looked at him shocked."There is no other way.Maybe,just maybe that bastard toddler will have a heart and let them come back to life."He yawned and closed his eyes."You should probably be back to bed.You shouldn't be out in the cold."Kurama nodded and both stood.Hiei went to the edge of the porch."I will see you tomorrow,then we will kill them."Kurama nodded,then grabbed Hiei's arm as he was about to leave."What?"  
  
"Stay here for the night.Go back and sleep with Lizzie.It's cold and she'll need something to keep her warm."Hiei blushed and nodded.Both went inside.Hiei helped Kurama get to his room and smiled before leaving.He then went over to Lizzie on the couch,ssat next to her,picked her up and put her in his lap.She woke and looked at Hiei in fear.She tried to get away,but was held back,gently,by Hiei's muscular arms.  
  
Lizzie looked at him and stammered."H-H-Hiei.....W-What's wro-wrong?"She leaned away from him.Hiei draped his arms around her and smiled."Hiei?What's wrong?"  
  
Hiei brushed a few strands of hair out of her face."Nothing.Go to sleep.You need the rest."Lizzie nodded,let her head fall on his chest,and closed her eyes.She was still awake.Hiei stroked her head silently and stared at a dark corner of the room."Why must I do this?It is between my sister and my love."He looked down at the beautiful young girl in his lap."How do I know which I am to do?"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Kurama's room.......  
  
Kurama stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling.He had to make a choice.But he didn't know how.Lena wanted him to kill her,but he couldn't kill her.He wanted her to live,but he wanted his mother to live.He explained it all to himself again,then a voice spoke inside his head.'A troubling dilemna....What do you think is the best wyrda?'At first,he had thought it was Youko talking to him.Then he realized that it wasn't even Youko talking.And what did the word wyrda mean?Another voice inside his head spoke,this time deeper.'I don't know.Suiichi loves them both,he can't give up either one.'The 2 voices continued.Every now and then,Kurama caught weird words like wyrda,istalri,and drajl."What the hell is going on inside my head?!"  
  
Two ghost-like figures appeared next to his bed.Kurama sat up and stared at them.One of them was Youko.The other one was a girl about to Youko's chin with silvery hair,blood red eyes,and pale skin.She also had a scar on her face from her left ear to her chin.The girl came forward,made a weird symbal with ehr right hand,and disappeared.Youko merely looked at Kurama.'This young human is so fragile.One small dilemna and he is confused.'Youko put a hand on Kurama's shulder and disappeared as well,but left a red X on Kurama's shirt."X.....?.....Exalia....."Kurama yawned and fell asleep,suddenly the feeling of foreboding past.  
  
\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\  
  
Kurama woke up and looked around the room.It was gloomy from the rain beating the windows.He stood and went out to the den.Hiei was sitting there with black tear gems scattered around him.There were 2 beds that were decorated ornately with black roses.The death rose......"Hiei,what's happened?"He sounded far off.Hiei looked up at him and shook his head."Is it them?Are they?"  
  
Hiei stood and went over to one of the beds,sitting down on it.He picked up an ivory hand and slipped a pure black rose into it.Tear gems rolled down his cheeks."Lizzie and Lena are dead.They both died in their sleep.I know it is hard to believe."Kurama broke down in tears on the floor.Genkai sat next to him for a short while.Then Yusuke sat with him and Kuwabara with Hiei."Also,....."Kurama looked up,fearing the worst."Yukina and your mother died in their sleep."Kurama broke down onto Yusuke's shoulder.Hiei sighed and leaned on the boy next to him,crying.Kuwabara patted Hiei on back,as did Yusuke to Kurama.  
  
Kurama finally regained himself and stood.He went over to Lena's bed and placed a black rose in her ivory hand."Sweet Lena......You can't be gone......"He kissed her hand and placed it over her heart.He kept his hand there,hoping to feel a heartbeat.None came.He let a few tears roll down his cheeks again."I love you,Lena.I will always love you.Forever and a day,I will love you."  
  
Hiei was muttering the same words to Lizzie,until he passed out onto Kuwabara.Kurama ran over to him to make sure Hiei was alright.Kuwabara smiled at Kurama."Hiei's okay.He's just used up too much energy is all.He'll be fine as soon as he gets some sleep.He woke up about an hour before Lizzie,Lena,and Yukina died.Probably about an hour before your mom too.He stayed with the 3 of them and got them anything they wanted until they had had their last breaths.I hate to say it,but he's actually a great guy."He let a few tears fall down his cheek."The only thing Yukina wanted was to see all of us one last time.Hiei wanted to wake you,but he was afraid it'd be too painful for you to have to say goodbye to Lena.It hurt him to say goodbye to Lizzie."  
  
The 3 boys that were awake remained in silence for a few minutes.The rain pound the windows harder and harder and harder until Kurama was afraid that the glass wouldn't hold.He leaned back against a wall and let out a long,low whistle.He hummed a lullaby under his breath.It was a song that his mother had always sung to him as a small child.With Kuwabara's prompting,he sung it aloud."Life is as a river.It has a beginning and end.It runs together and doubles back,and is not to comprehend.There's a time before 'Once upon a time' and there's more after 'Ever after'.The lives run together to play forever after."He choked on a wave of tears and silenced.  
  
Hiei woke and stared at Kurama.Both were silent.They hadn't done their job and ended up losing everything.There was nothing left for the 2 of them to lose except each other.They looked at the 2 girls and sighed.They didn't have anymore tears to shed.They couldn't cry anymore.Their bodies wouldn't produce tears.  
  
\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\  
  
Kurama sat up in bed,beads of sweat drenching him.It couldn't be right.He looked at the window.Rain was beating down on it like the earth had come to an end.His room looked very gloomy because of this.He raced out into the den and found Hiei sleeping on the couch with Lizzie in his arms.That changed everything.It was NOT real.He then noticed that there were black tear gems scattered on the couch,not many though.There were just enough for him to notice.Lizzie's shirt was also partially torn off and drenched in blood.Then he saw that there was a trail of blood leading from the couch to the front door."Oh,damn!"He whispered as he raced to Hiei."What happened?"  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama with puffy eyes."Lizzie was attacked during the night.I.....I couldn't save her.....He was too fast."He let a few more tears roll down his cheeks and turn into tear gems."She is dead,Kurama.Dead."He pulled the bleeding body of Lizzie towards him."I will never see her again......"He cried onto her bloody shoulder.  
  
Kurama raced off to Lena's room,blessing the fact there was no blood on the ground.He went into her room and found Lena in her bed,uninjured."Lena....."He ran over to her bed and sat down.He placed a hand on her face.It was as cold as ice.Her skin was ivory in color."Lena,no....."He hurriedly felt her wrist for a pulse.None came.He placed a hesitant hand on her chest in hopes of a heartbeat.None came."My dream....."He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Lena's icy cheek."Farwell,my love......"He laid next to her and cried.He let out a soft sigh.Hiei wandered into the room and saw him.He figured what had happened.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for some time.Then Lavender wandered in.She looked up at them."What happened to LiLi?Why is she bleeding?Why won't she answer me?"Hiei picked up the small child."Hehe?What is happening?"She cried into Hiei's shoulder.Hiei rocked her gently.  
  
He let out a sigh."All will be fine,Lavender.We can get through this."Hiei looked at Kurama and nodded.It would all be fine.They would wake up soon enough.They would discover that this was all a dream.Kurama shook violently and wretched over the edge of the bed.He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and laid on his back."Kurama,lay still.You don't need to move.This is all too much of a shock.I got over that earlier this morning,when I first believed Lizzie was dead."He ran a hand down Kurama's chest,causing him to cough violently."Shhhh......Don't fight it.Don't brace yourself for what you think will come."Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
Hiei ran his hand down Kurama's chest again,this time Kurama relaxed and didn't brace himself for pain.He opened his eyes.There was no pain this time.No coughing.He looked at Hiei,gratefully.Hiei smiled and rocked Laveneder in his lap.There was no way around Lizzie's death,but there was a way to keep her successor from suffering the same fate.Lavender fell asleep in Hiei's lap.Koenma,in his older form,came in looking very grave.Kurama and Hiei glared at him.  
  
Koenma sighed."Botan has taken their spirits up the River Styx.They're gone now.Unless I can convince my father to let them come back,you 2 will never see Lizzie or Lena again.I am really sorry about all of this.But it wasn't Sakkyo,Toguro,Torugena or that girl.Evidence shows it was Kuwabara.The marks on Lizzie's arm match those from Kuwabara's Spirit Sword.I also found this outside Lena's bedroom door."He held out his hand.In it was a needle labeled 'Sarayashiki Junior High Science Lab,Kuwabara'.Kurama took it and stared at it in utter shock.  
  
Hiei looked at it as well."Kuwabara?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Don't you want to just kill me for all of my cliff-hangers?  
  
Hiei:Kuwabara?  
  
Lena:I thought you were already dead though.....  
  
Hiei:Kuwabara?!  
  
Kurama:So are you,Lena.....  
  
Hiei:KUWABARA?!?!  
  
Kurama,Lena,and Lizzie:SHUT UP HIEI!!!!!  
  
Hiei:*mutters*Kuwabara?  
  
Lizzie:I've been wanting to put in a song that Lena and I came up with.It's called 'The 12 YYH Days of X-mas' but it might be a while before I manage to put that one in.  
  
Hiei:Kuwabara?  
  
Lena:Yeah,with me and Lizzie both being dead it could be a long time.Because they have to do the funeral and all.  
  
Hiei:Kuwabara?!  
  
Kurama:-_-#  
  
Hiei:Shutting up.  
  
Kurama:Please reply if you want the story to continue.Otherwise,it will stop. 


	5. The Murderer Revealed?

Lizzie:I won't keep you guys in much suspense this time.  
  
Disclaimer:Own next to nada.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
With Hiei Kurama and Koenma..........((Author's POV))  
  
"Kuwabara?"Hiei thought about it.It did fit.The wound on Lizzie's shulder could easily have been created by a Spirit Sword.The needle outisde the door could have contained cyanide.But wouldn't Hiei have sensed if it were a supposed friend?"This doesn't add up......I despise to admitt it but Kuwabara is an ally.He thought they were both beautiful.Why would he kill them?"Hiei looked at Kurama,who was equally puzzled.  
  
Kurama turned the needle over and over,half expecting it to tell him that Kuwabara hadn't done it.But what was the evidence of his defense?They evidence to convict him,but none to defend him."Maybe he was being controlled or something.Kuwabara would never hurt Lena or Lizzie."He looked up expecting agreement,but none came.Hiei had become an emotionless shell and Koenma couldn't take sides for fear it came to his court.Kurama looked at the ground.None of this added up.None of it.How could Kuwabara hurt them?First off it was against his code.Second,Hiei would have sensed Kuwabara and would not have wanted to attack.Third Kuwabara liked them.He had called them hot in their first meeting.  
  
Koenma sighed."Well,maybe we should find Kuwabara and confront him.He doesn't lie so he could tell us.I bet he was framed or something."Kurama nodded and turned to Hiei,who was looking at something in his hands.Hiei suddenly pulled a disappearing act and was gone."Maybe he went ahead to find Kuwabara.I don't think so,but maybe he did."He looked at Kurama."Let's change those bandages then we can find Kuwabara."The kitsune nodded and he took of his shirt to change them.Koenma sat next to him and helped so it would get done faster.For some reason,even though he had been healed by Yukina and Kuronue,his wounds were still bleeding."Maybe it's some kind of poison."Koenma said after being interrigated by Kurama.They finished rebandaging his wounds and Kurama pulled his shirt back on  
  
Kurama ran out to the den and saw Hiei was there,along with Kuwabara.Kuwabara was crying softly but pretending he wasn't and Hiei was glaring at him and muttering curses.He said each curse approxamitely 7 times.Kuwabara looked over at Lizzie's body,then to the hand he uses for his Spirit Sword,then to Kurama."Do you think I did it?"Kurama felt a smile tug at his lips.He shook his head and sat on the couch a decent pit from the body."I don't really remember doing it.Shiziru says I don't sleep walk,but I coulda been controlled.I really am sorry if it was me and my sword......But,if I gave you Eikichi,could I be forgiven?"  
  
Koenma laughed."Don't be a dimwitt!They don't want Eikichi.Only you do."Koenma took off into the winter wonderland.Hiei sat down next to Lizzie's body and yawned.He was tired and was scared.He just wanted Lizzie with him.Kurama put a comforting hand on Hiei's and smiled at him.Hiei leaned over and fell asleep in Kurama's lap.Kurama laughed at him and smiled.He still missed Lena,but Hiei falling asleep in his lap made him laugh.Kuwabara sat next to the couch.  
  
"I really am sorry,Kurama.I didn't want to do it."He sighed and looked at his feet.  
  
Kurama sighed."It's not your fault,Kuwabara.It may not have even been you.It could have been Botan for all that we know.Hiei was just angry at you because evidence points to you.You could have been framed.I know something that helps defend you though.Hiei didn't sense you,for if he had he wouldn't have woken up.He would have slept through it until he sensed you attack."He smiled gently."You have done nothing.Besides the fact I highly doubt if you even know what cyanide is."  
  
Kuwabara laughed."You're right there.I don't.All I know is that it's some kind of chemical or something."He looked at Lizzie's body."Does Lena look as bad as her?"Kurama shook his head.  
  
"She just had a cyanide injection.Fast and painless.Unlike Lizzie here,who probably suffered much pain."Both looked at Lizzie's body.She was now bleeding water.They thought the same thing and inquired it at the same time."What if we went to Spirit World?"Their eye brightened and they woke Hiei,who did not take their idea with the enthusiasm((sp?)) they thought he would.  
  
"So what if we go to Spirit World?They're still spirits!We won't be able to touch them!"The other 2 guys looked at Hiei,grinning."What?Why are you grinning?"Kurama looked to Kuwabara and laughed.Hiei wanted to touch Lizzie.It was something that made them laugh."What?!"  
  
Kuwabara grinned."You want to touch Lizzie?"Hiei nodded,not realizing how awkward that sounded."So,you want to feel her?"Hiei nodded again."Do you want to feel her up?"Hiei looked away,blushing."You do!"Hiei didn't move."Well,how about we go on ahead to Spirit World?"Hiei nodded and they all stood to leave.All of them headed out to go to Spirit World.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Spirit World..........  
  
Botan was waiting right outside the portal for the 3 guys.Yusuke was also there.Hiei ran into Botan,not knowing that she was there.She tripped back a little bit,but Hiei fell down on his butt.Botan hurriedly helped him up and smiled."Yusuke guessed you guys would come here to see them again.You can.Come with me."She flashed a peace sign and smile,then ran off to Koenma's palace.They got there surprisingly fast.They found Lizzie and Lena curled up together under a blanket in the library,watching Koenma,in his younger from,yell at Jorge for some bizarre reason.None of the 4 noticed the others come in.  
  
Koenma threw a book at Jorge."What do you mean you won't ask my dad?!"  
  
Jorge winced and drew back in fear.He answered in a 'would-be-calm' voice."Well,he is your dad,Koenma Sir......."  
  
Another book was thrown at him."If I ask him,he'll say 'no' before I can finish the question or state my reason!!"  
  
Jorge nodded then replied."Well,if you just ask him to hear you out and say it's for someone else,not you,then maybe he'll listen."  
  
Lizzie laughed."Koenma!We can ask your father for you."Lena looked at her like she was crazy."Okay,I'll ask King Yama!"She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket off of Lena."But that means I get the blanket!"  
  
Koenma,Jorge,and Lena laughed at her.Koenma sat down on a pile of books."No,no.Lizzie.I will ask him.He is my father,after all.But if I can't get him to listen,then it will be your job to ask him."Lizzie nodded."I don't want you to have to see my dad angry."Hiei finally made them known by going over to Lizzie."Hiei?What.....Oh!Everyone's here!"  
  
Lizzie stood up and ran over to Hiei.Hiei took her in his arms and held her close.He kissed her head softly and slipped a black rose behind her ear.Everyone stared at them and awwed.Lizzie blushed and kissed Hiei's cheek.Hiei picked her up,went over to the window,sat down,and place Lizzie in his lap.  
  
Lena stood and went over to Kurama.They embraced each other like they would never let go.Kurama gave her a soft kiss and laid his head on hers.Everyone smiled at them and awwed again.Kurama blushed and took Lena's hand in his own.Both smiled.Koenma looked at the 2 couples in pity.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara went to talk with Koenma.Yusuke spoke."At least they're together.But what're they gonna do when Christmas Day comes?What are they gonna do everyday?They can't come here all the time!It would be too hard.It would take to much energy and it would only make tham feel worse."Koenma nodded and looked over at Hiei and Lizzie.  
  
"But,it is Hiei's first time to love,as well as Lizzie's.I couldn't take that away from them.That's why we have to ask Dad is I can revive them.It would be tricky though."Koenma watched as Hiei ran a hand down Lizzie's side,feeling every curve of her body.Lizzie laughed and put her arms around Hiei's neck,purring into his ear.Hiei laughed and ran his hand down her side again.  
  
Yusuke watched as Lena whispered in Kurama's ear.She,too started purring into Kurama's ear.Kurama smiled and put his hands on Lena's waist.Lena bit onto Kurama's earlobe and hummed softly.Kurama blushed and kissed Lena's hand gently.Both smiled.Lena let go of Kurama's ear and moved her face in front of his.He leaned his head down and kissed Lena sweetly and softly.  
  
Lizzie looked over at the library door in fear.She heard something no one else did.Everyone watched her carefully,Hiei pulling her closer.They then all heard it.It was a loud thundering sound.The library doors flew open and King Yama stromed in."WHAT ARE THESE HUMANS DOING HERE?!?!WHY ARE THEY INTERACTING WITH THE DEAD?!?!"He shouted at Koenma.Koenma and Jorge both drew back in fear and hugged onto each other.King Yama looked at Lizzie."Oh,hello,Lalaine."Lizzie cringed and looked at the ground.King Yama then looked at Lena."Hello,Selena."Lena cringed as well."Even though,the 2 of you are the dead,I am afraid I cannot give you any slack."  
  
Koenma looked at Lizzie and Lena,then to his father."Well,Dad......Maybe we could fix the problem.What if you let them come back to life?"King Yama looked at his son in outrage."Nevermind,Dad......."King Yama pulled Hiei,Kurama,and Kuwabara out of the library tossed the portal.He let Yusuke stay since he had died not long ago,but then returned to life and worked for him and his son.Koenma sighed."I'm sorry.I thought it would work.He has to give in at some point.I won't let him stop us!"  
  
Lizzie yawned and leaned her head onto Jorge,who was sitting next to her now."It's okay.He obviously had us marked to die."Botan shook her head."What,Botan?"  
  
"Neither of you were marked to die.Someone is trying to mess up the system.They tried to kill Kurama,did kill you and Lena.....It doesn't make any sense......"She looked at Lizzie."So,your name is Lalaine?"Yusuke looked at Lizzie and grinned.  
  
Lizzie looked away."Yes,my name is Lalaine.My full name is Lalaine Elizabeth Nikarro.I go by Lizzie most of the time."She grinned."And Lena's full name is Selena Rose Okutomo."Lena cringed again."We both hate our names.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
About a week later on earth............  
  
Hiei was sitting in the garden in a patch of roses,bathed in moonlight.He wanted to go back to Lizzie but knew King Yama wouldn't allow him.It was the day before Christmas Eve.He had learned all about the little plants hanging up randomly in people's houses.  
  
In Genkai's house,they all had to be very careful.Genkai had hung up mistletoe in every single door way,even to bathrooms,closets,and the pantry.She had hung up 3 peices of mistletoe on the basement door.She had heard that her sister and sister's friend were dead,but she didn't seem worried by it.A few days ago they had all decorated Genkai's house with tinsle,garlands,flowers,a Christmas tree,ornaments,and anything else you could think of.They also discovered a Menorah and Genkai began lighting it and saying the prayers every night in honor of Lizzie.Lizzie was half Jewish and half Christian,so in December she got twice the presents.She never liked them though,she never was one to receive presents.She always gave her friends presents,though.  
  
Hiei yawned and stood up.He was ready for this thing called 'Christmas' to pass.However,he liked going to Genkai's every night now to say the prayers by the light of the Menorah.It was something that intrigued him.More than likely,because Lizzie did it before she died.Hiei shook off his thoughts about Hannukah and went in Genkai's temple.They had all been meeting there every day.Hiei went into the den and saw that everyone else was there.He felt something.A spirit presence that made Hiei's right arm tingle.The Dragon of the Darkness Flame was reacting to the spirit presence.Hiei ignored it and sat down in the open window.  
  
Everyone watched Hiei,waiting for him to notice the additions to the room.Hiei's eyes wandered over to 2 closed caskets ornately decorated with rose bouquets.He sighed and let a slow tear fall from his eye,catching the gem before it hit the ground.The door bell rang and Yusuke went to get it.He opened the door and found two figures.Both of them were dressed in hooded cloaks.One was wearing blue-green and the other was wearing a white-coloured one.  
  
Yusuke stared at them for a minute,for he couldn't see either of their faces."Uhhh.....Who are you guys?And why can't I see your faces?"He looked at the one in white,who was also the taller one.  
  
"I am Sadira."((Suh-dear-uh))Sadira's voice was soft and high.Sadira tapped the other on the shoulder.  
  
"I am......"This one looked over Yusuke's shoulder and into the room."Rose.....?"Yusuke looked at this one uncertainly.All he had really heard was rose and he barely heard that.Sadira jabbed her in the side."I am Rose.We are here to mourn the loss of our cousins,Lena and Lizzie."She said this stupidly.  
  
Yusuke looked at Rose uncertainly.She had a familiar voice.It was soft,delicate,and peaceful."Oh.Come on in."He moved aside and let them in.Sadira went over to Kurama and stood next to him.Rose went over to the open door way.Keiko came into the den,holding scissors.Yusuke laughed."Time for a hair cut,Kurama!"  
  
Every one,other than Sadira and Rose looked over at Kurama and smiled.Kurama rolled his eyes and let Keiko cut his hair to a style similar to Yusuke's,but not gelled.Rose watched with interest.Hiei looked at the red locks littering the floor and frowned.He had always liked Kurama's long hair.Rose looked at Sadira then set her face on Hiei.Hiei looked at Rose and motioned her forward,toward him.Rose did so and sat on the window sill next to him.Hiei reached up and put a hand on her hood,trying to pull it down.Rose reached her hand up and grabbed his wrist.  
  
They all stared at her hand,they had expected to see skin.They merely saw a black leather glove.Rose shook her head,saying she didn't want her face to be seen.Hiei didn't move his hand."Please,let me see the face of a fellow mourner."Rose put her hand in her lap and let Hiei pull her hood down.She had hazel-coloured eyes,reddish-black hair,dark tan skin,and a beauty mark on the center of her left cheek.She smiled gently at Hiei and put a hand on his cheek."You are familiar......."He put his hand on top of Rose's.Kurama looked at her and his eyes were wide and shiny.  
  
Kurama then stood and turned to Sadira,placing a hand on top of her hood."May we see your face as well?"Sadira knocked Kurama's hand away and went outside.Rose went after her and closed the door.Kurama stared after Rose.Keiko looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Why are you staring at that girl?It's really rude."She crossed her arms."You don't need to treat a guest that way!"  
  
Kurama looked at Keiko and blushed."I think I may.....Really like her."He smiled and went over to a corner and stared out the window at the 2 girls."I like her.I really do."He sighed.Hiei slung his legs out of the window and gestured Kurama to follow.They went out onto the porch where Sadira and Rose were,but neither of the girls had seen them."What are we doing,Hiei?"Hiei silenced him and pointed to Sadira,who was lowering her hood.  
  
Rose sighed."How are we supposed to do this?I suck at keeping secrets.I just want to tell one person.And the way Hiei and Kurama looked when we came in......"She looked at Sadira."I can't even recognize you....."She smiled gently.Sadira turned and became visible to Hiei and Kurama.She had medium coloured skin,icy blue eyes,and blonde hair.Rose looked at the ground."I am going to ruin this aren't I?The secret is going to get out because I can't disguise myself,my voice,or disguise the truth."She rested her head in her hands.  
  
Sadira put a comforting hand on her shoulder."You are not going to mess this up.Your diguise is awesome.None of them will recognize you,as for your voice,use the voice you had when we were younger.You know the one.It was kind of dry,because you never really used it before we met.But all the same,it was caring and you never said a harsh word except to those who threatened your friends."She smiled and looked at the moon."I just wish we could tell them.We are allowed to tell only 1 person.We must tell the same person and they can't tell anyone.And it can't be Hiei or Kurama!"She let out a small noise of frustation.  
  
Both girls yawned.Rose spoke slowly."We have 2 days left after this,right?"Sadira nodded."Let's go inside.I think that maybe we should pretend to get to know the others,which we really need to do."Both girls smiled but Rose suddenly frowned."Oh no!We won't be able to do your Christmas tradition!"Sadira stared at her in a 'not-comprehending' way.Rose sighed."You know!Kissing our boyfriends!And this is the first year I've ever had a boyfriend."She pouted her pink lips.  
  
Sadira smiled."Hey,come on!We can do it on New Year's!We might even get 'special' kisses!"She winked as Rose rolled her eyes."We would have to get them incrediblly drunk,first."Both of them laughed aloud at the thought of drunken kissing.Rose clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her hood up.Sadira followed her example,hesitantly.Rose pointed directly at Hiei and Kurama.The 2 girls ran inside and slammed the door behind them.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama."We are going to be trouble,aren't we?"Kurama nodded and the 2 of them raced in after the girls.They found Rose with her cloak wrapped tightly around her and Sadira in a dark corner.Both sighed and apologized to the 2 girls.Hiei finished the apology."We merely wanted to learn more about you,even see both of your faces.We did.We truly are sorry for frightening you."Kurama nodded.  
  
Rose stood up and went over to them,lowering her hood.Sadira watched with intrigue from her corner,not caring the her hood was falling off.When Rose's hood was completely off,and she was standing directly in front of the 2 boys,Kurama stretched a hand out to her."My name is Kurama.It is a pleasure to meet you."Rose took his and and shook it."By your appearance,I am guessing you are related to Lena?"Rose shook her head.  
  
"I am related to Lizzie.I am her cousin."She bowed slightly.When she stood,she realized Hiei was over with Sadira.She tried to go over to them,but Kurama held her back."Yes,Kurama?Did you need something?"He took her hand in his and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you,Rose.I really do."He leaned down and kissed her,not letting go.Rose stared at him,trying to pull away.Kurama pulled her closer and put a hand on her neck.Keiko and Yukina awwed,Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered,and Hiei stared at Sadira,who was staring with wide eyes.Kurama forced her mouth open and let his tongue enter her mouth.He finally broke away from Rose and stared into her eyes.He brushed some hair behind her ear and smiled."I am sorry.I did not mean to kiss you.It was what my heart felt."He let his lips fall onto her head.Rose broke away and looked at Sadira.  
  
Hiei went over to Sadira and touched her shoulder.Sadira looked at him and awaited for him to state his remark or ask his question."Sadira,I think I may be in love with you."He kissed her cheek and blushed when he drew back.Rose watched a moment then laughed.Sadira blushed and looked at the ground,pulling her hood up over her head tightly.Rose pulled her hood up as well and they both went into the kitchen to find Genkai.  
  
When they had,the 3 sat down at the kitchen table,each with a steaming cup of tea.Genkai looked over at Sadira."What did you come in here for?It is not that I really care."  
  
Rose answered."We are embarrassed.Hiei said he loved Sadira.Kurama said he loved me.He also kissed me."She lowered her hood to reveal her candy apple-coloured cheeks.Genkai looked at her laughed."Please!It is really embarrassing!We have boyfriends!If they found out......And I don't even know Kurama well.Besides I don't think him cute or anything."She muttered something that Genkai couldn't quite hear.  
  
Genkai looked at Sadira."So Hiei loves you,eh?Did he kiss you?"Sadira nodded."It seems Hiei has gotten over his heartache for Lizzie sooner than expected.As well as Kurama's heartache for Lena.But why have I never heard of you 2 before?I am Lena and Lizzie's gaurdian."She looked at them suspiciously.Sadira lowered her hood and exchanged a glance with Rose.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
In the other room..............  
  
Hiei sat on the window sill again,staring at the roses.His heart still ached for Lizzie,but he also had a love for Sadira.He knew that Kurama was feeling the same way,except with Lena and Rose.Hiei yawned and laid his head on his knees.How was he supposed to deal with this?It was so awkward,loving 2 people at the same time.He looked out the window and saw the stone laying where they were going to bury Lena.One a few feet closer to the window was where Lizzie was to be buried.His eyes filled with tears that he wiped away on his hand.Then he remembered something.Lizzie had mentioned Master Medamuro.He had heard the name before.  
  
"Hiei?"He looked up and saw Yukina sitting next to him."Are you alright?"He nodded and stared at her in wonder.  
  
"Do you know what your mother looks like?"Yukina nodded."Would you describe her to me?"Yukina seemed a bit startled by the question,but nodded all the same.  
  
She closed her eyes to get a mental picture of her."Her hair is like mine,her eyes are reddish brown......I basically am a mirror image of her,except she is much more beautiful.Or,she was......She died about 2 years ago.When I began looking for my brother."She opened her eyes and looked at Hiei,who know had his eyes closed."Are you trying to imagine my mother?"Hiei nodded and Yukina let out a soft laugh.  
  
Hiei could picture her now,one of the last faces he had seen before he was thrown off the cliff.His mother was crying out,her tear gems a pure snow white,hitting the ground and blending perfectly with the winter wonderland.Another maiden took him from his mother's arms,took him to the cliff's edge,and handed him one of his sister's tear gems.Hiei opened his eyes and saw Rose crying softly in the kitchen.For some reason he felt her pain.The Dragon was becoming restless because a high spirit energy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:I am so sorry for making all my chapters end suddenly.  
  
Lena:Yes they do!  
  
Kurama:You 2 are supposed to be dead!Why not let Rose take your places?*heart eyes*  
  
Hiei:Yeah,and Sadira!*also heart eyes*  
  
Lizzie and Lena:Oh!So yo guys like Sadira and Rose better than us?Well!*look angry enough to kill*  
  
Koenma:Uh-oh....YUSUKE!GET THE POPCORN!!!This is gonna be a show!Anyway,reply,please!  
  
Kuwabara:Hey,did anyone else notcie that Rose has the same amount of letters as Lena?  
  
Yusuke:*holding popcorn*Hey yeah!And Sadira has the same amount as Lizzie!  
  
Koenma:BRING THE POPCORN!!!! 


	6. More Truth

Lizzie:Heheheh?We're back!  
  
Lena:Uhh....Yeah!And we didn't do anything!  
  
Yusuke:@.@  
  
Kuwabara:@.@  
  
Lizzie:Stop staring!We didn't do nothing!  
  
Koenma:@.@ What did you do?  
  
Lena:What is this?!The third degree?!  
  
Lizzie:Just to tell you,I'm not gonna put the disclaimer on anymore.It's annoying 'cause I always have to go back right when I get a brainstorm to put it in.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the kitchen................  
  
Hiei ran into the kitchen and sat next to Rose.She looked up at him and smiled softly."I am alright.I was just thinking of Lizzie and Lena."She laid her head over on his shoulder."I was thinking of their poor sweet hearts."Sadira looked at Hiei earnestly.Hiei returned the gaze,causing Sadira to look away.Rose lifted her head off of Hiei's shoulder and dried her eyes.Hiei then looked at Genkai,who was grinning evilly.Genkai stood and left,still grinning.  
  
Rose planted a small kiss on Hiei's cheek and ran off into the other room.Hiei stared uncertainly.He didn't understand why she had kissed him,or why she had run off.It didn't make much sense.Sadira looked at him and smiled quite evilly."What?Why are you smirking?"  
  
Sadira looked at him then raised her hood up over her head."It is just something.Anyway,Rose is Jewish so she celebrates Hannukah.Tomorrow is the last night.She is probably going to say the prayer with Genkai.She told us that you have enjoyed it,so why don't you go with her?"She stood and went into the other room,Hiei following her.They saw Kurama sitting on the couch,Rose sitting on one side and Yusuke on the other.Yusuke was trying to pick on Kurama,but he was only paying attention to Rose.Rose was holding a candle in her hand was reciting a soft Hebrew prayer.  
  
Kurama touched Rose's shoulder when she had finished.She jumped in fright and looked at him but did not seem relieved."Are you alright,Rose?You're eyes are quite red and puffy.Have you been crying?"He let his head fall down a bit and smiled.Rose nodded,but didn't say anything.Kurama tried to kiss her,but Rose dodged and went to the Menorah with Genkai.The 2 of them lit the candles as Hiei came over,putting an arm around Rose.The 3 of them recited the prayers and watched as the candles burned.Everyone watched them to see what Hiei would do with someone else now sharing his moment to remember Lizzie.Kurama merely yawned and watched Rose.  
  
When the 3 finished the prayers they went back to the others and sat down.Hiei was unperturbed by Rose sharing his reminiscing((sp?)) moment.Rose sat next to Sadira and pulled her hood up."Tomorrow is the last day of Hannukah."  
  
Sadira smiled and let her hood fall off."Not to mention it's Christmas Eve."She looked at the mistletoe that was hanging over the door.She then looked over at Kurama and smiled gently.Rose let her hood down too and looked over at the mistletoe.Hiei followed her gaze and spotted it.He pulled her up and shoved her under the mistletoe.Kurama went over to Rose to see if she was alright,taking her in his arms.Hiei laughed,as did Sadira.Kurama looked up and blushed.Rose ran out from under the doorway and grabbed onto Sadira.Sadira put comforting arms around Rose and pulled her very close in a sisterly way."Stay away from Rose,Kurama.It would really make me feel better."  
  
Kurama looked at Rose and nodded.He knew it wasn't right to love her since he still felt love for Lena.He was trying to fill the whole in his heart.It wasn't right to replace her.Rose let go of Sadira and sat down next to Hiei.Hiei had been feeling the same thing as Kurama.Genkai spoke,calmly yet carefully."Perhaps we should all go to bed,then when we wake tomorrow we can have latkes.If Rose will help me make them.I am not too familiar with Jewish culture."Rose nodded."Now,all the rest of you know where you're sleeping.Rose and Sadira,come with me.The 2 of you can sleep in Lena's room.It doesn't have much of an escence of the dead anymore."Rose tried to sat something,but Genkai cut in."We aren't going to blow out the candles or exchange presents."She showed Sadira and a beaming Rose to their room.  
  
Yusuke looked around the room.((keep in mind it's the day before Christmas Eve))"Well,let's go on to bed!Santa won't come until we're asleep,right?"All of them laughed and nodded,except Hiei,for he had never heard of Santa.Kurama rolled his eyes and headed into his room.Everyone else went to the rooms they were staying in and fell asleep.Hiei stayed in the den,for that is where he was going to sleep.He felt Lizzie's presence nearby.The Dragon felt it too,for it was pulling on its restraints.He sighed and curled up into a little ball on the chair,staring at th Christmas Tree.His eyes closed in sleep.  
  
\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\  
  
the next day..........  
  
Hiei woke up to a lot of screaming and yelling and lights.He saw that Rose was hiding behind the tree.He rolled his eyes and saw that Sadira was standing with Kurama drinking some kind of white drink.Rose popped up behind Hiei with 2 glasses of the stuff and a plate of some kind of flat food."Would you like some eggnog and latkes?"Hiei quirked an eyebrow."Eggnog is a traditional Christmas drink,which I have no clue what's in it, and latkes are Jewish potatoe pancakes.Would you like to try either?"  
  
Hiei nodded and took a latke.He bit into it,cautiously.To his surprise,it was wonderful.He smiled and looked up at Rose."This is good."He took the plate of latkes and the 2 glasses and placed them on the table.He then pulled Rose onto the couch next to him.Rose squeeled in delight.Everyone stared at her and Hiei in pure pleasure to mock.Rose sat up from the couch and grabbed a latke,stuffing it in her mouth.Sadira took the hint and began to talk with Kurama again.Hiei turned to Rose."I am sorry.I did not mean to frighten you."He gave here an apologetic hug.  
  
Rose smiled then went over to the door and went outside.Sadira made to follow her,but Kurama held her back."I think she wants to be alone.You can go if you want,but she seemed to be straining for solitude."He smiled gently and let go of her.Sadira ran outside and stood with Rose on the porch,after securely closing the door.  
  
Sadira looked at her companion in fear."What's wrong?It will be over tomorrow.You can't be upset......Can you?"Rose looked up at Sadira with blue-green eyes.Sadira gasped."This isn't supposed to happen until some time tomorrow!Why are they not hazel anymore?"  
  
Rose looked at the ground and began to cry."I cannot believe this!Why is it happening so fast?Nothing is happening to you!Only to me!"She let the tears flow out of her eyes."Why,why,why?!Why is it me?Why is it happening so fast?Why was it when I was next to Hiei?!"She closed her eyes and fell to her knees.Sadira knelt next to Rose and put her sisterly arms around her again."What am I going to do?I'm going to blow this and then you won't get to be with Kurama anymore!"  
  
Sadira looked at Rose in curiosity."What do you mean?"  
  
"If we let it spill in any way,then neither of us gets it!We both go back!"She cried into her hands again.Her companion slipped her arms around Rose and rubbed her back gently."I am so sorry!You'll never get to see Kurama as yourself again!And it will be all my fault!"Rose looked up at Sadira.Her eyes were red and puffy.All Sadira could do was stare.  
  
She couldn't think of anything to say.Rose looked at the ground then she stood and went inside.Sadira got up and followed her.Sadira saw that Rose had gone over to Hiei and the 2 were sitting on the couch,talking about something.They had become fast friends just from last night.Sadira went over to a chair and sat down,watching her little companion.  
  
Rose smiled and looked over at Sadira.Hiei hadn't noticed her eyes.She then looked back at Hiei."Do you ever listen to music?"Hiei shook his head."You never listen to music?That's impossible!"Rose smiled as Hiei shrugged."I happen to like a group named Linkin Park.Their newest song is 'Numb'.It is magnificent!"  
  
Sadira grinned evilly."Well,Rose,why don't you sing it for us?I'm sure we would all like to hear it!"She smirked at Rose's frightented face.  
  
Rose then grinned."Only if you sing a song of some sort!"There was a short pause."I used alot of S's didn't I?"Sadira nodded to both questions."Okay then,I will sing the chorus of 'Numb'.Just,don't laugh......"She gave a quick glance at Kurama then began to sing."I've become so numb!I can't feel you there!I've become so tired so much more aware!Becoming this,all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you!"She finished and closed her eyes so that she could try to block out any laughter.None came.She opened her eyes."What?Why aren't any of you guys laughing?"  
  
Hiei slipped an arm around her and smiled."It was wonderful."Sadira moved back towards the door.  
  
Rose was suddenly next to her and grabbed onto her arm."Oh no!You still have to sing!"Sadira shook her head."Oh,come on!Sadira,you-......Oh!You,you,you!!"Rose pointed to Sadira's hair.It was alot darker.Sadira pulled some hair in front of her face and gasped."You have to!"Rose was trying to cover up for her sudden change of attitude.Both girls ran outside again and screamed at the tops of their lungs.  
  
Sadira pointed to Rose."Your face!The mark's disappearing!"Rose ran over to a puddle of water and stared at her reflection,as did Sadira.Both screamed again."KOENMA!!!!!!"Koenma appeared behind them in his older form.  
  
"What can I do to help the 2 of you?"He saw that they were different."Uh-oh.......What's happening?This isn't supposed to happen until tomorrow......"Koenma knelt next to Rose and lifted her head up.Her eyes were a suttle blue-green.Her hair now had red tips on the ends.Koenma looked over at Sadira.Her hair was now a deep brown and her eyes were a cheery hazel.Kurama and Hiei ran outside,both falling flat on their faces in the snow.Rose and Sadira pulled their hoods tight over their heads.  
  
Hiei stood and ran over to Rose and helped her up.He then helped Sadira up.Kurama ran over and grabbed onto Sadira.Hiei grabbed onto Rose.They spoke in unison."Are you alright?!"Both girls made noises that meant 'yes',but neither spoke.Hiei pulled Rose's hood down and stared at her."What in the seven hells happened to you?Are you even Rose?"Kurama pulled down Sadira's hood as well and gasped.  
  
"Sadira?Is that you?"Sadira and Rose nodded."What has happened to you?"  
  
Rose opened her mouth,but Sadira covered it."We are fine.It is some kind of change.Don't ask.It's very complex."Kurama gave her a knowing look."Okay,you can ask Koenma."Koenma disappeared immediately.Sadira sighed."Big baby......"  
  
Hiei grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her around to the side of the house."Who are you?I know you are not who you claim you are.The Dragon can sense it.It has been reacting to you.Why?Give me answers.Who are you and how do you know Lizzie?"He wasn't angry,but on the bridge to tears.Rose pulled her hood up and put her arms around Hiei,comfortingly."Please,tell me."  
  
Rose sighed."I know Lizzie because I am related to her.More so than anyone ever could be.The Dragon is reacting to me because I have the same spirit properties as her."Hiei pulled back from her embrace and looked up with shining eyes.Rose wiped his eyes for him and kissed his cheek."I have another secret.But I am not allowed to tell you.If I do,then you and Kurama will never see Lizzie or Lena ever again.Koenma and King Enma agreed on a way.But if I tell you this secret,then you won't see her."  
  
Hiei hugged onto Rose and cried into her shoulder.Rose put her arms around his back and patted him in a loving way.Both stood there in silence.Hiei looked down at Rose and smiled."Thank you,whoever you may be."Both smiled.  
  
"My name is.....Cappie."She pulled her hood down to reveal a similar girl as earlier,but now the red tips of her hair were very prominent.Also,the beauty mark was completely gone."I am truly sorry for not telling you the truth immediatly.But I want you to be able to see Lizzie and I want Kurama to be able to see Lena.It was the only way.It IS the only way."She let go of him and took a few steps back."Forgive me."  
  
Hiei smiled."Of course.You only did it for us."He kissed Rose's cheek.They sat down on a bench and hugged onto each other,enjoying the other's presence.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile with the others...........  
  
Kurama stared at Sadira with knowing eyes."Who are you?"  
  
Sadira looked away and wished she were with Rose,knowing she would be better at this."Well,I'm related to Lena.That's who I am."Kurama forced her to look at him again."I am Saky.((sha-kee))I am related to Lena."Kurama nodded,for he could see that it was the truth that she was know telling.  
  
"What is happening to you and Rose?Why are you changing?"He pulled her close to him.  
  
Sadira stared into his emerald eyes with her now hazel ones."That is something I can't tell you.I have to keep it a secret,for Lena's sake.And for your own."Kurama nodded,his gaze never leaving hers."What?"  
  
Kurama merely smiled."You seem familiar.I cannot place where,but I feel as I have met you sometime or somewhere before."He smiled gently and hugged her.They stood there a minute,then Sadira yawned.Kurama laughed."Well,Lizzie and Rose are Jewish.But what about you?You didn't say the prayers last night,so I'm taking it that you aren't?"  
  
Sadira smiled and nodded."I'm not Jewish."She yawned again.Kurama eyed her suspiciously."Oh!I didn't get much sleep last night.Rose and I were up late talking.We were a bit nervous staying here since all of you are umm......What's the word?"  
  
Kurama smiled."Mourning?"  
  
"Yeah!Mourning the losses of Lizzie and Lena."She smiled and blushed."I kinda have a really bad memory.I have never been good at remembering."She blushed again and they stood in silence for a few minutes.Sadira then felt her hair changing.She pulled some in front of her face and sighed."Damn......Again.....?"Kurama looked at her in curiousity."Oh!Nothing!"  
  
They heard Hiei shout from somewhere to the side of the house.Both of them stared at where the noise had come from.Hiei came running out from the side of the house with a strange look on his face.It was a mixture of pleasure,shock,and fear.Kurama let go of Sadira and turned to him.Hiei ran straight into him,the force knocking him over.Hiei stood and pulled Kurama up.Kurama laughed and stared at the Fire Koorime."May I ask what's wrong?"  
  
Hiei looked back at the side yard then to Kurama."It was Lizzie!Rose was Lizzie!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Should I end there?  
  
Lena:Yeah!  
  
Yusuke:NO!  
  
Kuwabara:Keep going!!  
  
Genkai:*holding popcorn and sitting on edge of her seat*KEEP GOING,YOU LITTLE B----!!!  
  
Lizzie:Ooo!I didn't know Genkai used such language!  
  
Lena:You had better keep going,Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie:*nods and continues the story*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei looked back at the side yard then to Kurama."It was Lizzie!Rose was Lizzie!"He smiled and threw a handful of snow into the air."I can't believe it!It was Lizzie all along!"He closed his eyes and twirled,falling in the snow.Lizzie,with darker skin,then ran out from the side yard and sat down next to Hiei.He opened his eyes and stared up at her."Lizzie!Oh,Koibito!((Sweetheart!))"He sat up and pulled Lizzie into his lap."Koibito!Aishiteru,Koibito!"((Sweetheart!I love you,Sweetheart!))Lizzie blushed and kissed his neck gently.  
  
Sadira pulled her hood up.Lizzie smiled at her then turned to Hiei."I love you too,Hiei."She got up out of Hiei's lap and went over to Sadira."Well,has he figured out the secret,Sadira?"Sadira shook her head and looked over at Kurama.  
  
Kurama's eyes suddenly widened in realization."You are Lena,aren't you?"Sadira nodded,very slowly.Her hair became steadily darker and darker until it was as dark as normal."Lena.......Lena!"Kurama pulled her near him adn embraced her like he'd never let go.Lena put her arms around his neck tenderly and smiled."Lena.Is it really you?Lena?"  
  
Lena nodded and put a hand on his head and stroked his hair,or what was left of its original locks."I love you,Kurama.I will never leave you!"She smiled."Even if your hair is so short."Kurama laughed,causing Lena to.Both of them stood there holding onto each other.Lena continued to stroke his hair.Kurama ran a hand down her back,feeling every curve and every bump of her spine.A chill was sent through Lena when Kurama reached the end of her back.Kurama tilted her head up and kissed her softly,holding it and not wanting to let go.  
  
Hiei stood and stared.Lizzie too was staring at them,but with a look of longing on her face.She watched as both closed their eyes,taking it in.Lizzie grabbed onto Hiei's arm and ran back inside,pulling him with her.  
  
Lena began to massage Kurama's neck.Kurama smiled through the kiss and ran his hand down her back again.The 2 then drew apart.Both were blushing like mad.Neither had really been expecting that.Kurama held onto Lena and kissed her cheek softly."I love you,Lena."  
  
Lena smiled."I love you too,Kurama."They broke from the embrace and went inside.When they entered the den they saw a sight.Hiei and Lizzie were sitting on the couch,kissing each other so very softly.They didn't have their arms around each other.They were just sitting their,Lizzie in Hiei's lap.Their hands were intertwined together between them.Lena and Kurama both smiled and began to back out of the room.Lizzie had sensed them and drew back from Hiei,falling off the couch."Lizzie!"Lena ran over to her and pulled her up."What the hell were the 2 of you doing?"  
  
Lizzie looked over at Hiei then back to Lena."Kissing,what else?You guys saw us."She blushed then sat down next to Hiei.  
  
Lena rolled her eyes."You call that kissing?You guys were barely even touching each other!"Lizzie and Hiei blushed deeply.They didn't care that they weren't being really lovie-dovie."Come on!Lizzie,you just came back to life!That's worthy of a waffy moment!You guys should've had your arms all around each other!"Again Hiei and Lizzie began to blush."Come on!!"  
  
Kurama laughed."Yes,it seemed awkward that the 2 of you merely had your lips together."He slipped an arm around Lena's shoulders and smiled,raising his eyebrows at Hiei.Hiei followed his example and looked at Lizzie.Lizzie looked over at Lena,who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well,it's Christmas Eve and the last night of Hannukah.What should we do?"She moved closer to Hiei.Hiei touched Lizzie's cheek gently and turned her face towards his own."Uhh.....Yeah,Hiei?You had an idea?"  
  
"No.I wanted to know how you can be alive.I'm sure Kurama would like to know as well."He smiled gently.Genkai walked into the room carrying a plate of Christmas cookies and latkes.  
  
"I'll just leave these here for all of you."She spotted Lizzie and Lena."What the hell happened here?"She wasn't very surprised.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Okay!And end here!  
  
Lena:Yeah!  
  
Yusuke:Where're Hiei and Kurama?  
  
Kuwabara:Yeah,I haven't seen 'em since the end of the last chapter.  
  
Lizzie:.; Well,we certainly didn't do anything to them!!Heheh?  
  
Lena:.; Uhhh.....Yeah!We certainly didn't lock them up in the cellar with chains and shackles!  
  
Genkai:*holding empty popcorn bag*..........  
  
Lizzie:Uh.....Genkai......?  
  
Genkai:...........  
  
Lena:^^; Well,stay tuned! 


	7. Almost Back on Track

Lizzie:Well.......We're back!The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I thought no one liked the story.But I have the rest of it written out.  
  
Yusuke:And we still don't have Kurama or Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara:I'm going to go get them out of the basement......goes to find them  
  
Genkai:GET GOING ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Lizzie&Lena:AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! .  
  
Yusuke:Didn't know you were that into it.  
  
With the people........  
  
Genkai walked into the room carrying a plate of Christmas cookies and latkes."I'll just leave these here for all of you."She spotted Lizzie and Lena."What the hell happened here?"She wasn't very surprised.Hiei looked at her uncertainly.She sighed."I already knew.Yesterday,when 'Rose' was crying in the kitchen..........She was crying becasue she felt so bad about putting you and Kurama in so much misery."She smiled gently."Lizzie has always been one to put others before herself.She also is the only one,before Kurama,who can control Lena."  
  
Lena smiled and looked over at Lizzie.Lizzie looked at the ground in self shame."LiLi!!!"Lavender came runnning into the room and jumped up in Lizzie's lap."LiLi!!Ona-san!"She threw her arms about Lizzie's neck and hugged onto her.Hiei and Lena laughed at her.Kurama smiled.  
  
Lizzie patted Lavender's head."Hello,Lavie.Hello......"She kissed the top of her head."Lavie,Lavie,Lavie......Everything will be alright now.Everything will be fine."She hugged the small girl close and stood up.Hiei stood with her and put arm around Lizzie.  
  
Lavender looked over at Hiei."Hehe!Hehe!LiLi's back!She's back!"Hiei and Lavender both smiled at Lizzie.Lizzie blushed,smiled,and looked at the ground."Are you glad she's back,Hehe?"She gave him a knowing look.Hiei looked away,not wanting anyone to see his red face."C'mon!Why don't you go ahead and kiss her?!"Lizzie put Lavender on the ground and Genkai took her into another room.  
  
Lizzie laughed at Lavender,but looked longingly at Hiei all the same.Hiei looked at her and smiled.Lena grinned and waited for the scene to unfold.Hiei leaned his head down and gave Lizzie a soft kiss on the head.Lizzie blushed but moved closer to him.Kurama looked at Lena and pulled her into the room he had been staying in.He locked the door from the inside and pulled her over to the bed.Both of them sat down.  
  
Kurama put his arms around Lena and held ehr close.He was never going to let her go.Lena looked up at him and smiled.She didn't care that he was being protective.She was just glad she could be with him.Kurama leaned down and kissed her,holding it.Lena blushed and placed her arms around his neck.They sat there for a moment.Kurama then pulled back and smiled at her.Lena yawned and laid down.Kurama laid down next to her.The 2 laid there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Lena looked up at Kurama and moved closer to him.Kurama pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.Lena placed a hand on Kurama's bandaged chest and laid her head just over his heart.She didn't understand.Surely Kurama's wounds would have healed by now."Kurama,why is your chest still bandaged?Haven't you healed yet?"  
  
Kurama placed a hand on the back of her head and kept her face next to his chest."While you were dead and in Spirit World,I was attacked again.So was Hiei.We are alright now!"He smiled gently."Hiei took the most of the damage.He protected me.He said he would take pleasure in dying so he could go to Spirit World.It is a long story.Do not worry.I am alright and Hiei will be normal in a few days time."  
  
Lena looked at him eagerly.She was still worried.  
  
Meanwhile with Hiei and Lizzie.............  
  
Lizzie heard Kurama and Lena go into another room.She looked up at Hiei and smiled.Hiei pulled her close and kissed her lovingly.He didn't draw back.He put his hands on Lizzie waist,closing his eyes.Lizzie put her hesitant hands on his shoulders,also closing her eyes.They stood there,lost in the embrace,for a few minutes.Lizzie placed a hand on Hiei's chest and felt the bandages.Hiei drew back,knowing that she would have some sort of question.Lizzie looked up at him with fearful eyes."Hiei?Koibito?What happened?"  
  
Hiei smiled.He now liked the idea of loving nicknames."Saiai((Beloved)),Kurama and I were attacked 3 days ago.Kurama is pretty much healed.But I took the most of the damage.I was afraid another blow might kill Kurama."He kissed the top of her head."Yukina said I will be myself in just a few days.She is afraid to try and heal my wounds because they weren't quite normal.Just as when Genkai healed your arm when we first met,it didn't heal because you weren't a hanyou,a youkai,a ningen,or a reincarnation.Not just a plain one.You were a hanyou reincarnation and you're a hanyou.My wounds were created by........An apparition.....But he didn't use his own element."  
  
The hanyou girl looked at him and put a hand on his cheek."Hiei......What do you mean I'm a hanyou and a hanyou reincarnation?"She stood on his toes and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
The koorime sighed."You're father was a youkai.a very famous one at that."The 2 sat down on the couch and Lizzie cuddled agaist him."He was like Toguro.He was famous,but not much was known about him.I do know of someone who is very familiar with your father.I know a few people actually."He smiled."Would you like to see them?"Lizzie nodded eagerly.Kurama and Lena came out of the other room together."Kurama,did you tell Lena what we found out?"He nodded."Then let's go find them.Koenma said we could find them at his palace."  
  
Yukina came into the room with a picnic basket and blanket."You're going to Reikai?"All of them nodded.Yukina smiled broadly.Then she noticed Lizzie and Lena."Oh my gods!You are here?!How can you,though?I thought that you were both dead!"She put the basket and blanket down then ran over to them.She stopped and grabbed onto the 2 girls arms."Lena!Lizzie!"She squeeled in delight.Hiei and Kurama laughed.Yukina let go of the 2 girls and smiled."I packed you guys some lunch!So you don't have to come back here when you guys get hungry."She smiled and picked up the picnic stuff.Hiei took it all from her and smiled at Lizzie.  
  
The young ice apparition's face spread out in a large grin.Hiei smiled at her and the 4 demon set out to the portal to Reikai.All of them were in a cheery mood,even Hiei.Being around a happy Yukina made the whole world seem to be friendly.  
  
At Reikai................  
  
Hiei and Lizzie raced into the temple and to Koenma's office.Kurama and Lena had beat both of them thanks to Botan.Lizzie won the race and thrust her fist into the air in triumph.Hiei came into the office almost immediatly after Lizzie.Koenma was sitting at a table drinking tea with another toddler with pinkish hair.The new toddler looked at them and waved."Hey,Hiei!Hey,Kurama!Remember me?"  
  
Hiei set down the picnic stuff anf nodded,as did Kurama.Kurama bowed slightly."Hello,Koashura.It is a nice to see you again."Koashura nodded.Koenma smiled at Lizzie and Lena.  
  
"I take it you 2 have come here to learn what Koashura knows?"The girls nodded eagerly.  
  
Koashura set down the cup of tea and looked at Lizzie."Woah......You look just like Nikarro......"He went over to Lizzie and smiled."You must be Lalaine!"Lizzie nodded."I knew it!Lalaine Nikarro!You even smell like him."  
  
Kurama looked at Lizzie in a new light."You are Lalaine Nikarro?"Lizzie nodded again."So you are the world famous Youkai Befriender?"  
  
Koashura laughed out loud."That was Laine Nikarro!Lizzie's dad!That's why her name is Lalaine.Laine from her father and La from her mother,Lavender."Lizzie hid behind Lena."Yeah,I know.Kinda freaky to meet someone who knows so much about you and you barely even know their name."He smiled at Lizzie."You're dad was a great man,Lizzie.He was kind,caring,and strong.He never said a harsh word.Laine's voice was dry 'cause he didn't like to talk much.But he stood up for his friends!He stood up for me a ton!"  
  
Lizzie looked at Koashura in a new light.Lena looked at Lizzie."Lizzie,now I know where your personality came from.You both are similar.At least,it sounds similar."Koashura nodded,then said something to Koenma and left.Lena stared then looked at Kurama."How do you know that kid?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei laughed at the memory."From a past mission.He had partnered up with Yasha.They kidnapped Koenma and the price was King Enma's golden seal.Hiei and I got involved.Koashura just wanted a bit of revenge for something that happened ages ago.Yasha was the one really behind it."He laughed and gave Koenma a quick smile.The 4 left and went to the bank of River Styx.  
  
The girls set out the blanket and pulled out all the food,serving it.Hiei caught some fish and a chicken while Kurama gathered edible berries and roots.When they came back,the girls gave them awkward looks.Lena spoke."Why did you guys get that stuff?Yukina packed food for a picnic."  
  
Hiei made a quick fire,prepared the food,and stuck it over the fire before he answered."Well,we're not going back after the picnic.We need our strength so we need food from the land."The girls still didn't understand."Kurama and I are going to do something with the 2 of you after the picnic."Lizzie and Lena both looked really shocked.They had miss-interpretted what Hiei had said.  
  
Kurama fixed Hiei's error,while washing the berries."Hiei didn't mean that.He just wanted to explain that we would be staying here in Reikai because we want to be alone with the 2 of you.He didn't mean be intimate to either of you."He put the berries on a clean piece of cloth.Hiei served the meat he had gotten.The girls ate bits and pieces of the food.Both were now frightened of what might happen.  
  
Hiei took Lizzie in his lap when he had finished eating.Lizzie put her arms around his neck.Kurama hugged Lena from behind after he had finished.Both wanted the girls to eat more.When they had finally given up,they packed up the excess food and put up the blanket.The guys pulled up the girls and smiled.Hiei turned to Lizzie.He held a ring out to her.The ring was a blue-ish gem with a small diamond on the center."Lizzie,my Koibito......Will you-......"He kissed her cheek and knelt on 1 knee."Will you marry me?"Lizzie's mouth fell open and she turned to Lena.  
  
Lena's mouth dropped as well.She turned to Kurama,who was holding out a ring to her as well.Both girls squeeled.Neither were sure of what was going on.Lizzie turned back to Hiei and shook her head,as Lena did to Kurama.Lizzie spoke."Hiei,we're too young!I'm only 16!You're only 17!That's just too young,Hiei.Maybe when we're older......"Hiei stood,disappointment shining in his face.Lena looked at Kurama,who actually looked quite content.  
  
"Lena,I didn't want to truly propose to you.I know that we're too young.I wanted to ask you if you will consider marrying me someday,when we are much older."Kurama handed the ring to Lena,who took it and put it on her finger."So you'll consider it?"Lena nodded.  
  
Lizzie looked away from Hiei so she wouldn't see his hurt."Well,how about we go back now?"Hiei shook his head,Lizzie sensed it."Why?"  
  
Hiei pulled her close and put the ring on her finger."Two things.Number 1,keep the ring.Number 2,we are going to find out who killed you and Lena.We will get our revenge."  
  
Kurama laughed and stroked Lena's hair.Lena smiled and leaned onto Kurama's chest.Both guys thought for a minute.Then Kurama spoke up."Kuronue,or who I thought was Kuronue,attacked me the first time,am I correct?"The others nodded,unsure of what he was saying."Well,we know that that wasn't the REAL Kuronue right?"Again,everyone nodded."Lizzie,Lavender is a reincarnation of Kagi,right?"Lizzie nodded."Isn't Kagi his little sister?"Lizzie nodded again."Then I know who did it!It has to be them!I'll go-!"He cut off,running in what seemed a random direction.Lena looked at Lizzie and quirked an eyebrow in curiousity.  
  
Lizzie shrugged."I have no clue what he's getting at!Unless it was Lavender........"She thought a minute."He probably thinks it's someone from the Netherworld or something......But wait.....Kagi isn't from there and neither is Kuronue."She looked at Hiei.  
  
Hiei shrugged as well."I do not see how he could have drawn a conclusion as to who killed you.I would have guessed one of the 4 who wanted you dead.By the way,what did you do to get them so upset with you?"  
  
"We have no idea."Lena said.She then saw that Lizzie was wearing a necklace that had a big green gem looking thing on it."Hey!Isn't that the necklace that you bought when we went to Germany?"Lizzie looked down at it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah!It's called the Dresden Green Diamond.I've heard rumors that it has magic powers.And I see your wearing the necklace you bought."Lena nodded.She was wearing a sapphire that was said to have a curse on it.It was shaped like a heart and had many little diamonds around it.  
  
Lena smiled."It's called the Heart of the Ocean."Hiei looked at them in wonder."What?"  
  
"That is why they wanted to kill you.They want those necklaces."Hiei stared as the 2 girls hid their pieces of jewelry.It then dawned on him."Someone is standing behind me,right?"The girls nodded.Hiei turned around and saw a man that was about 6 inches taller than him,he had jet black,gravity defying hair,with a shock of greyish white.His eyes looked as 2 drops of blood.Hiei stood in front of the girls with his sword drawn."Leave this place!"  
  
The man drew his sword and prepared to fight with Hiei."Why should I leave?Why shouldn't I attack the 2 little girlies?"Hiei cringed and all his muscles tightened.He threw off his shirt and his bloody bandages were revealed.Lizzie ran over to him and threw her arms around him.He hadn't been bleeding before.The man's face spread out in an evil grin."Oh,I see.You are in love.You just want to protect the little girl."He laughed an evil and earpiercing laugh."Well!I never thought I would see the day my own son fell in love!"  
  
Hiei tensed again,causing him to bleed more.Whenever he moved too much the scabs would crack and bleed.He put an arm around Lizzie's shoulders."Lizzie,on my signal,take Lena and go back to Koenma's palace.I will be there with you as soon as I can!"He whispered softly and kissed her ear gently.Lizzie nodded and moved back to Lena and told her the plan.Hiei tensed again and drew his sword into a battle stance.Lizzie and Lena ran off back to the palace,leaving Hiei with the strange man.  
  
The man came forward a few steps."Well,Hiei,who is the girl?What is her name?"Hiei clenched his teeth."Come now!You can tell your own father that you are in love!"  
  
Hiei glared at him."Her identity is no business of yours."He slashed his sword at the man,but he dodged nimbly and landed safely a few feet away."Who are you?!"  
  
"I am your father,Hiei.My name is Aki."Aki laughed and smiled falsely at his son.Hiei glared at him and tried to attack again.Aki dodged and landed behind Hiei."Didn't you ever wonder where you got such speed?It wasn't from that Jagan you had implanted."The two locked swords.Both had their jaws clenched."Give up,my son!It will not work!"  
  
Hiei smiled evilly and drew back his sword,swinging it from the side.Aki blocked it with a skillful manuever.Hiei frowned and tossed his sword aside,knowing his father would do the same.He did.Both men stood there and stared at the other."Chichioya,((Father,))why are you here?Why did you try to kill Kurama and me?You are putting Lizzie and Lena through much agony."  
  
Aki shook his head."If you are dead,then your sister need never to put up with you.She is frightened of you.Besides,why shouldn't I kill my heir?"Hiei picked up his sword and sheathed it."Do you remember what happened when you were a child?What would happen at night when you tried to sleep?"Hiei thought a moment,then he remembered.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
in a dark,snow-covered forest................  
  
A young boy stood at the base of a tree.He had black,gravity defying hair with a starburst of white.He also had blood red eyes and was dressed in all black,except for his white scarf.It was a 6 year old Hiei.He sat down on some roots and sighed.He had just been watching Yukina playing with some animals.His eyelids sank low until they were almost entirely closed.He saw a bright light,considering how dark it was.The boy stared at it quietly,almost daring it to come closer.He realized it was a flame.Someone must have been holding a match,for the flame was shaped like a heart,much as 2 hands cupped together.  
  
Hiei stood."Who are you?Show yourself!"He grabbed a wooden spear and prepared to throw it.The flame went out and retreating foot steps were heard.The boy sat back down and closed his eyes."Was it you,Sire?I wish it was.I wish Mother hadn't been ashamed of me......"  
  
A young girl with sea green hair came up behind him.She had pretty red eyes.It was a 6 year old Yukina.She looked at Hiei and smiled.He had been watching her earlier that day,and she knew it.Yukina thought that he was kind of cute asleep.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
in reality...........  
  
Aki looked at Hiei and nodded."That was me with the match.I wanted to make sure that your sleep was peaceful."He smiled a gentle smile.Hiei returned it.Lizzie came up behind Aki and hit him in the back with the hilt of a sword she had gotten.Aki fell over in front of Hiei,Lizzie looking embarrassed.Aki looked at Lizzie and smiled."Hello,little one."He stood and glanced at Hiei."I believe you are Hiei's girlfriend?"Lizzie looked at Hiei then to Aki.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"She went over to Hiei and clung to his arm.Hiei explained the situation."Oh,I am so sorry,Aki-san!"She blushed and bowed.Aki waved his hand and left the 2 alone.They smiled at each other and raced off to Koenma's palace.They found Lena waiting outside."Lena!You'll never believe who the guy was!"The 2 girls got into a girlish conversation.At least,Lena was being girlish.Lizzie was being normal.  
  
Kurama appeared next to Hiei."Dare I ask why you actually proposed to her?"Hiei looked up at Kurama,his eyes shining with tears."Nevermind.....Maybe when she's in college you should try again.I am sure she would like to be your wife.When she's older,that is."Kurama put his arm around Hiei's shoulder like an older brother.Both of them watched the girls silently.  
  
Lena gasped and laughed.Lizzie was nodding and laughing also.Both fell to ground to sit.The guys came over to them and they instantly silenced.Hiei looked at Kurama knowingly."Obviously there is something they don't want to tell us."Hiei and Kurama left inside to talk with Koenma.Lizzie and Lena immersed in their conversation again.  
  
Lena laughed then looked at Lizzie."Seriously?If he did again,you would say yes?"Lizzie nodded fervently while blushing."You are 16,and if Hiei proposed to you again,you would accept it and get married to him?"The girl nodded again.Lena burst out in laughter.  
  
"What?I'm sure that if Kurama had truly proposed to you,you would have accepted immediatly!"Lizzie let a smiled spread over her face while Lena blushed.Lena looked away.The girls stood and went inside.They found the guys in Koenma's office.Kurama smiled at Lena.Lizzie's eyes flashed."Have you found something?"She bounced on her heels and smiled.  
  
Kurama laughed."Yes.I know who killed you.And no,it wasn't Aki.I spoke to him a few minutes ago.He merely saw Hiei and wanted to see if it truly was his son."He took a deep breath and let it out,his face becoming very serious."I know who your killer is.And we will take our revenge!------ killed you."  
  
Lizzie:Back on track of the storyline!Whoo whoo!does chicken dance  
  
Lena:Heheh?She had a Japanese dinner,so she hyper!  
  
Kurama:in chains --; I hate you,Lena.....  
  
Hiei:bound and gaggedM humm mou!  
  
Lizzie:I think that means 'I hate you!' in muffled language.  
  
Lena:Me too.By the way,if you want the story to keep going,remember to reply!If you like it and don't reply then it will stop!!IT WILL STOP!!!  
  
Lizzie:Okay,I think they get it....... 


	8. Lizzie's Secret and Another Death

Lizzie:Haha!I have had thourough fun leaving cliff hangers!  
  
Lena:Yup,ya do!  
  
Hiei:now free of chains and not gaggedYeah.....I don't......  
  
Kurama:also free of chainsHmmm......  
  
Lena:Let's begin!  
  
in Spirit World............  
  
Kurama took a deep breath and let it out,his face becoming very serious."I know who your killer is.And we will take our revenge!Karasu killed you."He looked at the girls.Neither was very sure of what he had just said.They both knew very well that Karasu had been killed in the Dark Tournament by none other than Kurama.It didn't make any sense!If Kurama had killed Karasu,how could he be alive?  
  
Koenma thought a moment then spoke."He must have reincarnated himself.He never passed through the Gate of Judgement......That will make things alot harder.How are we supposed to find him if we have no clue what he may look like?"Hiei nodded and put a gentle arm around Lizzie,as though he were afriad that Karasu would attack her at any second.That made 4 people going after Lizzie and Lena.What were they going to do?What could they do?  
  
Kurama looked at Lena."Hiei and I will find Karasu and destroy him!We will make sure he is dead and gone for good!We will not let him harm you again."He put his arms around Lena's back and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek."Do not fret or fear."  
  
Lena strung her arms around Kurama's neck."I won't.I also won't let you guys go alone!What if he attacks you?What if he kills you?"She laid her head gently on his chest."Kurama,I don't want to lose you.I want to stay with you forever."She let a few tears fall from her eyes.Kurama lifted her head with a single,strong finger.He watched the pearly white tears cascade down her cheeks and onto the floor.He put a finger over her mouth to silence her."Kurama.......Aishiteru......."Kurama nodded.He kissed her and put his arms around her back,holding the kiss for a short time to cheer her.Lena stared at him for a minute,then let her eyes fall close as Kurama's had.  
  
The other 3 occupants of the room watched them in awe.The two guys knew this was Kurama's first love and Lizzie knew this was the first time Lena was really serious about a relationship.Kurama drew back from it and smiled at Lena.The couple smiled at each other and Lena laid her head on Kurama's chest again.Lizzie let a soft smile creep over her mouth.It was the first time in a long time she had seen Lena truly happy.Lena had lost her parents long ago,but that's not why she was almost never truly happy.Her parents had abused her.Lizzie knew that Lena hated her parents.She was glad when they died.Lena was so glad that it was eerie.But Lizzie could only be a good friend and support Lena's decision.  
  
Lena looked at Lizzie and noticed Lizzie was wearing a jacket even though she was pretty warm.She noted how red Lizzie's face was."Lizinator,why don't you take off your jacket?You look hot."Lizzie shook her head.Lately,Lizzie had been wearing long sleeves as well as a long jacket.Even on the warmer days.Lena didn't understand why."Liz,c'mon!You're gonna have a heat stroke!"  
  
Hiei looked at Lizzie and unzipped her jacket.He saw that Lizzie was wearing short sleeves and that her arms were bandaged.Hiei pulled the jacket off,much to Lizzie's dislike.Everyone could now see Lizzie's arms.Her left arm was covered in a bloody bandage and her hand was scarred.Her right arm also was a bit scarred up,but not so much as her left.Lena stared at her,imediatly understanding it.The hour or so Lizzie would spend in the bathroom every day.The blood that was on the sink.The water always running when she was in there.It all fit together.Along with the broken mirror Lena had discovered two days after they had died.Lizzie was in trouble and needed Lena's help.  
  
Lena took Lizzie's left arm tenderly."Lizzie,does this have something to do with the hours you spend in the bathroom with the water running?"Lizzie looked away and nodded."Lizzie!You've been slashing?!"Lena was in thorough shock from this.Lizzie had always been the calmer and more civilized of the two.She watched as the trembling girl nodded again.Lizzie began to cry softly.She had hoped no one would find out about it.The guys stared at the two girls,for none of them knew what slashing was.((if you don't either,don't feel bad.I will explain it))  
  
Hiei looked at Lizzie's arms and realization spread through him.Slashing was when someone cut a part of their body and let it bleed.Hiei wrapped his arms around Lizzie and let a few tears fall from his eyes.Lizzie caught the gems before they could hit the ground.She held them close and looked up at Hiei."I'm sorry.I've been doing it for a while now.I first did it when I was 10.I only would do it every few months.But recently that just hasn't been enough."She looked at Lena."I'm so sorry.I can't stop it.No matter how hard I try.And I know that it wasn't Exalia or Cappie.It was me."She began to tremble again,turing around,she threw her arms around Hiei's neck in search of some forlorn comfort.Hiei placed his arms around the small girl and rocked her.He had never seen her this way before.  
  
Lena placed a comforting hand on Lizzie's shoulder.Lizzie had always been somewhat of a rock for her to stand on.Now her rock was being swept away by strong waves.Waves of fear and disgrace.What was she supposed to stand on now?Kurama put his arms around Lena and rested his head on hers.He had figured out what slashing was as well.He had also told Koenma,who was now freaking out in a corner about people taking razors and cutting their own skin.Lena melted into Kurama's embrace.All she wanted right now was for every single thing in the 4 worlds to be right and normal and not bad!Was that so much to ask?((Uh....YEAH!!!))  
  
Lizzie lifted her head off of Hiei's shoulder and her trembling subsided a bit."I am so sorry.But,it is the one way that I can feel all the pain of my life leave me.I have a lot more pain now than I used to."She began to shake vioently and clutched her arms around her stomach.Hiei picked her up and took her to the bathroom.He set her down next to the toilet and rubbed her back gently.Lizzie winced then tried to relax.She reach her head over the toilet and wretched.She sat back and wiped her mouth.Hiei rubbed her back and got a wet cloth for her.She smiled painfully and leaned against the wall.Her head hurt so bad.Her stomach hurt too.All she could think about now was how badly she had disappointed her friends.She was mad at herself and wanted to kill herself,which would be the opposite of helping.  
  
The 2 sat there a few minutes,Lizzie wretching occasionally.Hiei eventually picked her up and held her in his lap next to the toilet.Lizzie blushed and laid her head on his chest.For some reason she felt like she barely knew Hiei,even though he was her boyfriend.Hiei rubbed her back gently to calm her.Lizzie looked up at him and smiled."Thank you,Hiei.It was kind of you to stay with me."She kissed his neck.  
  
Blushing,the boy smiled and kissed Lizzie's cheek."It is really nothing.I just wanted to make sure you were alright."He pulled her closer and watched her blush.She was about to say something when the door opened and Lena came in.  
  
She looked scared at first,then relieved when she saw Lizzie was alright.She sat next to the couple."You gave all of us a scare,Liz!Don't do that."She smiled softly."And you know that you can come to me with any problem.I could have helped you,Lizzie.I really could have.I still can if you want!I know what it's like to be depressed and want to mutilate yourself!I just never actually did........"She trailed off in an uncertain way,but making Lizzie laugh all the same.She nodded to her taller friend and stood up,her left hand twitching.  
  
"I would really appreciate it.I know you can help."She smiled.Hiei stood up also,putting a supporting arm under Lizzie's right."Thanks,Hiei."She blushed but leaned onto him all the same.The shock had made her weak.The 3 went back to Koenma's office,got Kurama,and left back to the portal.Hiei decided to carry Lizzie so she could save her energy.  
  
Once they got back to Genkai's,they were greeted by 3 solemn faces,Genkai's and Yusuke's and Keiko's.Hiei set the girl he was carrying down on the couch.Lizzie guessed what had happened."Who was attacked?"  
  
Genkai looked back at the room Kurama had stayed in while he was hurt.Then she looked back at the others."It was Yukina.There is little chance for her survival of the night.I suggest you go see her now.She's been crying for her brother for the past few minutes."Hiei nodded and ran off to the room.  
  
He opened the door only to find Yukina laying on the bed and Kuwabara sitting next to her.A deep gash ran down Yukina's chest.It had obviously been cleaned,healed and bandaged.But it kept bleeding."Yukina!"Hiei ran and sat next to her,actually thankful for Kuwabara's presence.Yukina looked at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei......Kazuma said you knew who my brother was......Will you tell me please?"She looked at him with her amber eyes.They were full of hurt,longing,yet also hope.  
  
The fire demon smiled softly."Yukina,it is me.......I am your brother."He pulled out the tear gem that was hanging around his neck.She immediatly recognized it as one of her own."I am sorry,Onna-chan.I didn't want you to be disappointed in me,so I never told you."He kissed his sister's head softly."I love you,Onna-chan.I truly do."  
  
Yukina smiled up at him."Onii-san......!It really is you."She smiled and grabbed his hand."I would never be disappointed in you.You have been so kind to me and you have looked out for me.All I can do is thank you.I love you too,Onii-san......I really do.....love......."She trailed off and her eyes became lifeless.  
  
Kuwabara looked up at Hiei."I'm glad you told her.That's all she has wanted,and she got it right before she had to go."His eyes held pain and tears.He saw that Hiei's did too."C'mon!I'm sure she wouldn't want us to be all sad over her."He sighed and looked at Yukina."Damn......I really loved her."He began to cry softly.  
  
Hiei put a comforting arm around Kuwabara's shoulders.He had been there and done that.He knew the pain he felt."Kuwabara,she can't be gone.Koenma will let her return.And you know it.She is so gentle and caring.She has done no wrong which would condem her to death."He smiled softly."Koenma will let her come back.He has to.Not even he is that stupid."Kuwabara looked at him and smiled to."There's that smile that I hate so much!"Both guys laughed a bit,despite the death that had just happened.  
  
The tall boy looked back at the cold body and frowned."Excuse me."He wento out into the other room,Hiei following him.Hiei went over to sit with a trembling Lizzie.Kuwabara went into the bathroom and closed and locked the door.They heard water begin to run.  
  
Lizzie shot up and screamed."No!"SHe ran to the door and quickly picked the lock.She dashed in and saw him.Kuwabara was about to slash himself.Lizzie grabbed the blade away."Kuwabara!You're crazy!Don't slash yourself!Don't become a slasher!You know that's not what Yukina would want!"Now she knew how Lena must have felt when she found out Lizzie slashed.Kuwabara looked at Lizzie's bandaged left arm and her scarred right arm.Lizzie knew what he was thinking."Kuwabara,take from an expert,slashing's not good.I've done it everyday for a week or so.Before that I'd do it once or twice every week.Every time I do slash,I feel really dizzy.Lena's gonna help me though.She's going to show me other ways to let out my pain and depression.I bet she'll show you,too!"  
  
Kuwabara looked at her and smiled."Yeah,yeah......You're right.Slashing's not good.Yukina wouldn't want me to......"Lizzie led him out of the bathroom and went back to Hiei.No one had actually told her that Yukina had died,she just guessed by the fact that Kuwabara was going to slash.  
  
Lena looked at Kuwabara."Is she alright?"  
  
He nodded."Yeah.......She's just a breath away,after all."  
  
Lizzie smiled and began to sing softly."A breath away's not far to where you are......."Lena joined her and the 2 sang the magnificent lyrics to the boys.The guys listened calmly until the end.Koenma then burst through the door screaming.  
  
"How could you let this happen?!How I ask you?!HOW?!?!"He looked at Kuwabara."HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET ATTACKED?!?!?!"He threw a lamp towards Kuwabara."I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!!!!!"  
  
Hiei grabbed the lamp before it hit Kuwabara."Calm down,Koenma.He didn't want her to go.It was her turn and there is nothing we can do about it except wish we could have stopped it."He turned to Kuwabara."Do you know who did it?"  
  
"Yeah.....It was some guy with really long,black hair.He ran his hand down her stomach and a few seconds later there was an explosion and Yukina was laying on the ground covered in blood."He looked up at Hiei."Why does that remind me of Karasu?"  
  
Lizzie strung an arm around Hiei's neck."Because it was him.A reincarnated him.He must have joined up with Sakyo,Toguro,and that girl.Their going to kill your mother next,Kurama.That was the price,remember?If you didn't kill us,than Yukina and Shiori would die.Well,Yukina is dead so Shiori is next!"  
  
Lizzie:I'll stop there.  
  
Lena:Meanie!!  
  
Kuwabara:YOU KILLED MY YUKINA!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:OO You're gonna get it,Lizzie!  
  
Lena:grabs a knife and chases Lizzie  
  
Kurama:-- She's crazy........  
  
Hiei:ONNA-CHAN!!!!  
  
Genkai:Please review,flames are accepted. 


End file.
